


The Morning After The Night Before

by JustLyra



Series: There are only two of them. Thankfully. [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow up to Earning Experience...</p>
<p>The highs and lows of Dani & Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little follow up to EE. Not sure how many there will be. Depends on if folks want them. There's at least two more :D

"You're quiet, is everything ok?" Alex watched Dani across the table, the older man staring intently at his cornflakes.

Smiling weakly Dani sighed, "I'm shitting myself...."

"Why?" Panicking that Dani had changed his mind, that he regretted what had happened between them, Alex dropped his spoon with a clatter, "Did I do something wrong?"

Putting his own spoon down, quietly, Dani caught one of Alex's hands across the table, "No! Fuck no, you were...." Tilting his head to the side, eyes raking down Alex's body as if he could see the red marks that littered his torso, Dani grinned cheekily, "You were amazing..."

"I know it was the first time and I wasn't...."

Bringing Alex's hand to his mouth Dani press a light kiss to the back of it. Reaching his other hand over to run a finger down Alex's face he smiled, kindly and warmly, "You were amazing, and it was... an honour to share that first time with you so please never ever doubt that Alex. Not ever."

"Ok," Blushing bright red Alex chewed on his lip and laced their fingers together, "So?"

Shrugging, a flush of pink rushing across his cheeks, Dani sighed, "I have to walk into that garage and face **your Dad**."

"You've met him before," Alex smiled, picking his spoon back up and talking through a mouthful of cornflakes.

Laughing softly, and blushing harder, Dani looked nervous, "Yeah, but I've never met him the morning _after_ before..."

"You regret it?" Still worried, although slightly amused by the idea of Dani being scared of his Dad, Alex shifted in his seat.

Leaning over the table Dani press his lips to Alex's and smiled, "I'm shitting myself because I spent the night with an 18-year-old and today I'm going to encounter said 18-year-old's father... No other reason."

"Ah, yeah..." Laughing and blushing at the same time Alex smiled and stole another kiss from Dani, "You'll be fine. We have to go..."

*

Walking into the garage Dani gulped at the sound of Marc's hooting laughter. Wandering to his own side of the garage, wishing they weren't testing that day, he smiled at his own team, "Morning guys."

"Dani!" With a grin on his face Marc called on his teammate, smiling wider as he turned round.

His stomach jittery, on edge waiting for Marc's words, Dani smiled, "Hello Marc."

"You look tired Dani, are you ok?" With a look of sheer devilment on his face Marc  fought to hold in the belly laugh that threatened to rumble at the red flush streaking across Dani's face.

Internally cursing his teammate Dani smiled, "I'm fine thank you," Looking up, more _get it over with_ than bravery Dani smiled, "Morning Julia."

"Good morning Dani," Unsure of quite what to say to the 28-year-old man who appeared to have had spent all day **and** all night in bed with his 18-year-old son Julia nodded and turned back to the timing screens to watch the Moto3 session.

Turning back to his own side of the garage Dani steadfastly ignored the curious looks of his mechanics as he picked up his data sheets.

*

"Are you ok Dani?"

Turning to his team-mate with an irritated glance Dani smiled, "Fine thank you,"

"That's some bruise on your hip.... Was that in the crash the other day?"

Continuing the wriggling dance involved in getting into his leathers Dani tried not to glower at his smirking team-mate, "Yeah probably."

"Let me see..." Lifting the edge of Dani's t-shirt before Dani could free his hands to object his trainer smirked as he caught sight of the fact that the edge of the bruise was littered with marks very definitely caused by human teeth, "I think you'll be fine..."

Flushing bright red Dani finally popped his hands free as the leathers slipped into place and he pulled up the zip with a glare, "I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it," Trying not to laugh Dani's trainer, and friend, held out his helmet with a smirk, "I can recommend something to help with that marking though."

Pulling on the helmet, mentally counting the seconds until he was out on track, free from everyone, Dani huffed, "It's fine."

"Some garlic, that'll help..." Low, only audible to Dani the taller man chuckled as Dani snatched his gloves free with a glare.

*

"Dani!"

Cursing his team-mate under his breath for the umpteenth time that day Dani turned and smiled, "Marc..."

"Join us...." Gesturing to the two empty chairs at the table nestled in the corner of the hospitality tent, that he shared with his father, Marc grinned, knowing his offer was so loud Dani couldn't possible refuse without rumours of rudeness or trouble in the camp beginning.

Placing his tray down on the table Dani smiled, "Thank you."

"No worries. Can't see you sat by yourself can we now?" With an almost demonic grin Marc scooped up a forkful of macaroni, "So, did you..."

"Don't talk with your mouthful Marc," Shaking his head, Julia, who couldn't help scolding his sons when it came to manners despite them being adults, tutted at Marc.

"Sorry.... Alex got all the manners in our family...."

Dropping his fork, loudly, Dani blushed bright red, "Sorry. I should get...."

"Alex!!" The glee barely hidden in his voice at the sight of his brother, Marc grinned, "Come join us!"

Cringing, knowing what his brother was like, Alex wandered over to the table, sitting down somewhat gingerly thanks, mostly, to a trip into the gravel, "Hi."

"Hey," Loud concern in his voice Marc frowned, "You're limping. What happened?"

Opening and closing his mouth, words suddenly difficult, Alex jumped when Dani's chair suddenly scraped back, "Excuse me, I've got some things I need to do...."

Chewing his lip as Dani practically ran out of the door Marc sighed and looked at his father, "Too far?"

"Have you been picking on him?" Stomach knotted in genuine concern Alex looked at his brother with pleading eyes.

Shrugging, Marc tapped his fingers nervously on the table, "Maybe a little bit..."

"He has been relentless," Voice neutral Julia watched Alex's face flicker through a range of emotions from disappointed to annoyance and, finally, worry, "What's wrong?"

"I _really_   like him," Alex's voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

Forking up some macaroni Marc suddenly felt quite guilty, "He'll be alright, he knows I'm teasing."

"We agreed not to tell anyone," Reacting to his father's raised eyebrow Alex added quickly, "Obviously family, but beyond that..."

"Why?" Given that Alex had been very open about his sexuality, to those who knew him well, since a young age, Julia had the well-known look of parental concern across his face as he tried not to think about the potential of the considerably older rider somehow being ashamed of Alex.

"Because he wants me to get through the ranks as Alex Marquez the moto3/2/GP rider, not as Alex Marquez the **gay** rider," Alex smiled, "He said it would be alright for him, Honda couldn't get rid of him because he was gay, the PR would be too bad, but it would be too easy to not take a chance on me if I had one or two bad results."

"That's a fair, and sensible, point," Julia nodded.

"Yeah," Kicking his brother under the table, laughing at the loud yell and clatter as Marc almost toppled out of his seat, Alex glared, "Don't ruin this for me. He's a bit sensitive about the age thing."

"Ok, ok," Holding his hand up Marc sighed, "I'll be nice..."

"Thank you."

*

"Dani...."

Freezing at the voice behind him, Dani painted a (hopefully) friendly smile on his face before turning round, "Julia..."

"Can we have a word?"

Nodding at Julia's motioning towards the back of the garage, the older man clearly wanting more privacy for whatever he had to say, Dani's stomach flipped and fluttered, "Of course..."

"It's about Alex," Tilting his head side to side slightly, obviously as uncomfortable with the conversation as Dani, "He's young...."

Blushing bright red Dani nodded, "I know..."

"He idolises you..." Obviously worried about his son Julia shrugged, "I'm not sure how these conversations are meant to go, but.... just.... please don't hurt him."

"I won't. I care for him.... A lot...."

"Good," Nodding sharply and walking away Julia left Dani leaning against the wall, sighing with relief that the conversation was over.

*

"How bad was it?" Nuzzling into Dani's neck, both of them sprawled out on the sofa in his motorhome sofa, Alex sounded nervous.

Tilting his head, giving Alex's exploring lips more space to roam around his neck, Dani slipped his hand under Alex's t-shirt, "It was fine. Don't worry."

"Did Marc give in eventually?" Sucking a light red mark into the skin, enjoying the lazy, exploratory, time learning the points on Dani's neck that made his breath hitch, Alex flicked his tongue out over Dani's pulse point.

Dancing his fingers up Alex's spine Dani laughed softly, "No of course he didn't.... He used a marker pen to put little 1's in front of as many of my numbers as possible so that they said 12 and 26"

"I told him," Looking up at Dani, his eyes all wide and full of nerves, and chewing on his bottom lip, Alex sighed, "I told him to leave you alone. Sorry..."

Slipping both hands down Alex's back, under his waistband and cupping Alex's arse in his hands, Dani sighed softly, "You're worth it Alex. A bit of teasing, a warning chat from your Dad...."

"He _didn't_...."  Alex's voice was practically a wail as he dropped his head onto Dani's shoulder.

Moving his fingers, a gentle teasing, circular, motion, Dani nudged Alex's head until his mouth was lined up with the younger man's ear, "He did, and it's ok..."

"I'm not 12..."

Dipping his fingers into Alex's cleft Dani smirked at the soft growl falling from the taller man, "I should hope not..."

" _Dani_..." Clawing at Dani's chest with his hands Alex couldn't help the instinctive little thrusts against Dani's body.

"All worth it, Alex. Always worth it..."


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has never been on a proper date.... It's down to Dani to rectify this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certainly more explicit that the last one!

Walking into the bedroom Marc immediately burst into a fit of coughing, "What the **fuck** is that?"

"Too much?" Chewing his lip Alex looked panicked, as he stood in a cloud of 12 different fragrances in front of the mirror, wearing only boxers, trying to decide between two pairs of identical looking, to Marc, black jeans.

Opening the window Marc grimaced, "Just a bit. What are you doing?"

"Dani is taking me on a date," Turning to his brother, a smile that could only be described as _goofy_   spreading across his face, Alex sighed softly.

Eyes wide Marc was stunned, instantly worried about his brother and the potential shitstorm that could, and would, surround him if the world outside of the paddock walls became aware of his relationship with Dani, "A date? Where?"

"Don't worry. He has a friend who owns a restaurant in Igualada.... It's just going to be us," Alex's smile had crept wide, almost touching the eyes it was clearly reflected in, "He's gone to a lot of trouble because...." Shrugging Alex flushed bright red.

Marc grinned, pleased for his brother, but unable to resist the chance to tease him, "Because you've never been on a date before..." Laughing and shaking his head Marc snatched the jeans from Alex's hand, "Well you better get in the shower again quickly because it'll be your first AND last date if you go stinking like that. Where's your grey jeans?"

"In the wardrobe. Why?" Panicked, and panicking more as he sniffed his own skin and realised that he smelled like he'd spent the day rolling around the floor in a Lush shop.

Shooing Alex towards the bathroom Marc grinned, "You shower. I'll get them out. Wear them with your black shirt," Picking up the blue flowery shirt he surmised their mother had helped Alex pick Marc frowned, "You're _not_ wearing **that**! We want you to move out one day....." Marc laughed.

*

Chewing on his lip, trying to stop his hands trembling, Alex walked into the restaurant, grateful to his brother for the lift and immensely grateful and relieved to instantly spot Dani sitting at a table.

"Hey," Eyes raking down Alex's tight black shirt and even tighter grey jeans Dani leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Alex's lips, "Ok?"

Nodding, his stomach suddenly full of butterflies or bees, Alex sat opposite Dani, "Yeah.... It's nice here."

"It is," Instinctively taking Alex's and across the table Dani smiled, "Carlos has done really well for himself. He's worked hard." Picking up the wine list Dani tilted his head towards it, "Any preference?"

Shaking his head, still chewing his lip, Alex felt incredibly immature, "I don't really know much about wine."

"One of each of these please," Waving over the waiter Dani ordered a bottle of red and smiled, his voice kind and in no way patronising, "Then we'll try some until we find the one you like best."

*

"This is amazing," Forking up some of his chicken, glad that fennel was indeed what he thought, Alex smiled across the table at Dani.

Moving his foot under the table, resting his ankle against Alex's and loving the pinkness rising on the younger man's face, Dani poured them both some of the red wine, "Glad you like it."

"Hmmm..." Nervous as he picked up the glass Alex scrunched up his face as the over-bearing liquid caught in his throat and made him cough. Making a desperate grab for his napkin he knocked Dani's glass, sending deep red liquid all over the pristine white tablecloth, "Shit! Sorry... Sorry..."

Standing up, throwing his napkin onto the liquid, Dani tugged on Alex's arm, "Come on..." Motioning to the waiter, brother of his friend, to sort the table he pulled Alex outside onto the balcony, "Why are you so nervous?"

Pressing his back against the railing, Dani's strong body crowding against him, the older man's arms slipping round his waist, one hand instantly under Alex's shirt and resting under his waistband like a calming security blanket, Alex shrugged, "I just.... We keep doing things I've never done before and I worry that you..."

Cutting Alex off with a soft kiss, his tongue gently exploring Alex's bottom lip until the younger man finally relaxed with a sigh, Dani stepped tight against him and pulled away, their lips pink and saliva slick, "Stop worrying... I like sharing new things with you."

"Ok..." Stealing another kiss, the sharp nip of Dani's teeth a reminder of the want the older man had shown for him, Alex felt the butterflies leave his stomach finally.

*

"One dessert, two spoons?" Raising a cheeky eyebrow at Dani, Alex chewed on his lip as he realised that the waiters had laid the mousse dessert on the table and had basically vanished into the walls.

Picking up the sole spoon and offering the first taste of the creamy pudding to Alex's lips Dani smiled wickedly, "One dessert, one spoon...."

"Oh...." Flushing red as Dani's finger scooped out a blob of mousse and offered it to him, at the same time as the older man's foot moved against the inside of his leg, Alex poked out his tongue, swirling it around Dani's finger and smirking at the low growl from the older man, "Back to your place?"

Shaking his head, a dirty wicked smile on his face, Dani sighed, "Teenage date night.... Food, a walk, some groping and a cheeky fumble in the car is how it goes, if I can remember that far back..."

"Does it?" Trying to make his voice sound sultry, but in reality it showing the combined lust at that idea and Dani's foot resting on his crotch, Alex stuttered, "Can we leave now then?"

Raising an eyebrow Dani chuckled, "Eager..."

"I think I like fumbling more than I like red wine," Shrugging lightly, his confidence coming back a little thanks to the look of lust in Dani's dark eyes, Alex chewed his lip as he wriggled in his seat, knowing the older man struggled to resist him when he begged Alex dropped his voice low, " _Please_...."

*

Pulling away, letting Alex's bottom lip pull through his teeth, Dani grinned at the half-lidded eyes, swollen lips and short gaspy breaths falling from Alex, "Seatbelt..."

" _Dani...._ " Looking at the older man with incredulous eyes Alex tried his best doe-eyed look and huffed a little when Dani simply smiled and clicked his own seatbelt in pointedly.

Putting the car into gear, knowing exactly where they were going, but not letting on, Dani smirked, "Time to get you back to Cervera..."

"Can't I stay with you?" Frowning as they pulled out of the car park and turned in the correct direction to Cervera, and definitely not the right direction for Dani's place, Alex pouted, "Dani..."

Smirking wide, letting his hand fall onto Alex's leg once they were on the road, Dani winked, "You can't come home with me after our first date, I might get the wrong idea..."

"That's just mean," Squirming in his seat as Dani's hand moved higher on his leg, one firm finger pressing against the seam of his jeans, leaving a trail of heat on his thigh, Alex pressed his head back onto the headrest.

Pressing his palm onto Alex's bulge, giving just enough friction to be maddeningly glorious, Dani shrugged, "You seem to be enjoying it from where I'm sitting..."

"Fuck..." Closing his eyes, rocking against Dani's palm, Alex pressed his teeth into his bottom lip, the idea of anyone else driving by being able to see him pushing himself against Dani's hand wriggling into his brain and sending tingles of _something_ straight to his groin.

*

Pulling into the secluded parking spot, unable to stop smirking at the low, needy wail from Alex as he pulled his hand away to manoeuvre the car into place, Dani double checked that no-one else had had the same idea and unclipped his seat belt gratefully when they hadn't. Putting his hand straight back into place, Alex groaning loud, eyes shut, as he pressed against Dani's palm again, Dani lowered his voice, "Open your eyes..."

"Dani..." Voice breathy and low, only capable of one word, Alex flickered his eyes open, his hips thrusting lightly against Dani's pressing hand.

Unclipping Alex's seatbelt, moving himself sideways a little, Dani flicked his tongue out, running it along Alex's bitten bottom lip before pressing their mouths together, swallowing the noises falling from Alex's mouth as Dani's hand moved on him.

Tongue slipping and sliding against Dani's, Alex tangled his hands in the older man's hair, pulling hard, desperate to bring Dani closer to him and he wailed, loud, when Dani pulled away from his mouth.

Mouthing along Alex's jaw Dani winced as the grip on his hair got tighter as he latched his mouth onto Alex's pulse point. Strumming the point with his tongue he smirked at the growl when his teeth pressed into the skin, making Alex's hips buck harder. Threading his hand into Alex's hair, his strength stronger than the younger mans, he tugged, forcing the willing man to bare more of his neck to his mouth, tongue and teeth.

"Dani.... Close...." Desperately wriggling his hips as Dani, cruelly, lessened the pressing of his hand, Alex wailed loud, his hands scrabbling at Dani's shirt and hair.

Slowly, agonisingly slowly, Dani's nimble fingers found Alex's zip and pulled it down, the noise seeming loud in the car filled with the sound of heavy breathing. Pulling on the material to pop the button he nibbled lightly on Alex's bottom lip, eyes locked on Alex's fluttering eyes.

"Please...." Breathy, low, needy and laced with sheer **want** , Alex was aware he was begging and didn't care, "Dani, _please_..."

Pushing Alex's boxers down, releasing his aching cock, Dani smirked at the litany of swearing that fell from Alex as his brain tried to process the freedom, the heat of Dani's fingers wrapped around him and the cool night air rushing around his leaking tip all at once, "Open your eyes..."

Waiting until Alex's eyes finally flickered open and locked onto him Dani licked his lips and wrapped them around Alex. Enveloping him in the hot, wet heat, Dani chuckled around him, the vibrations pulling more words from the gutter from Alex's mouth.

*

"Good night Alex," Pulling away from the kiss, full of teeth and tongue, Dani leant over to open the door for the younger man.

Stealing one last kiss, and trying to flatten his hair at least a little, Alex sighed, "Thank you. You are evil making me go home like this, but thank you."

"I'll call you tomorrow..." Winking lightly, his eyes taking a snapshot of Alex for him to use for his own release later, Dani couldn't help, but smirk as a dishevelled looking Alex, hair awry, shirt untucked, and lips wrecked and swollen headed through the front door.

*

Wandering into their room Marc frowned at the sight of his brother on his bed, "I thought you'd stay with Dani?"

"Don't be silly, "Rolling onto his back Alex smirked, "Can't give him the wrong impression on a first date can I?"

Leaning in and pinging Alex's hand away from his neck, catching sight of the red marks that certainly wouldn't be covered by a collar, Marc chuckled, "Of course not..."

"Fuck off," Blushing hard, chucking a pillow in Marc's general direction, Alex sighed lightly as his brother demanded details.


	3. 3 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex worries about the winter break and what it means for them....

"Hey," Cornering Alex in a quiet corridor, painfully aware of how well behaved they had to be at the FIM Awards Ceremony, Dani frowned in concern, "What's up with you?"

Shrugging lightly, trying to pretend all was well, Alex smiled, "Nothing...."

"Don't lie... Don't tell me if you don't want to, but don't lie..." Tone distinctly _Dani_ the older man frowned, "It's the Awards, you can get drunk, I'm wearing a suit which I _think_ you like, we have a waiting hotel room which I **know** you like and you look like someone stole your crash helmet..."

Chewing on his lip Alex sighed, leaning back against the wall he shrugged, unable to hide anything from Dani it seemed, "I'm hardly going to see you..."

"What? Says who?" Dani frowned, leaning against the wall so that it looked like a casual conversation to anyone passing, but actually gave him the chance to rub the back of his hand against Alex's.

Shrugging Alex was painfully aware of how young and needy he sounded, "Well there's no more season so no excuse. You'll be in Geneva and I'll be in Spain and it's ages before testing...."

"Do you really think I'll wave you goodbye in the morning and say _'See you in February Alex'_? Really?" Dani frowned, for the first time the lack of confidence in the younger man actually annoying him.

Looking crestfallen Alex shook his head, "I suppose no..."

"So I know fourth seems bad for a Marquez, but it's a good achievement... Alvaro," Nodding at the blond as he passed Dani's odd interruption made sense to Alex, and made them both all too aware of where they were standing, "We'll chat later. We have to get back."

Nodding, feeling stupid for doubting Dani and for bringing it up so publicly, Alex started to walk away, turning back at Dani's call on him.

"Alex... I meant everything I said. I believe in you, you should believe in you too. You're worth it..."

Heading back into the auditorium Dani hoped the choice of words would resonate strongly enough to give Alex some confidence in them.

 *

Following Alex into the hotel room, a good amount of time between them, Dani watched the young man flop down onto the small sofa looking somewhat lost. He took his medal off and placed it on the dresser before hanging his suit jacket over the back of the chair. Removing his cufflinks, aware of the big brown eyes watching him, Dani rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows before reaching for two beers from the mini bar, "Beer?"

"Best not, I've already had about five... I don't handle it so well," Alex smiled lightly, trying to ignore another example of how much younger than Dani he was.

Opening both beers, putting one on the table either for him later or Alex if he changed his mind, Dani kicked off his shoes and padded over to the sofa, "Budge up..."

"Sorry," Moving, practically to the edge of the sofa, to let Dani sit down, then happily letting Dani rearrange them so that Alex's arm was round Dani's shoulder and Dani's legs were stretched out over Alex's knee.

"So," Taking a drink, and lacing the fingers of their free hands, Dani tilted his head at him, "Are you going to tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Nothing... Just being stupid I suppose," Alex shrugged, his eyes darting around the room trying to avoid catching Dani's eye, well aware of Dani's ability to open him up.

Putting his beer down on the floor Dani cupped Alex's chin, pulling him into a soft, gentle kiss, before sighing softly, "Did you not here what I said? _Worth_ it... **You** are worth it. **_We_** are worth it..."

"I know that," Chewing his lip Alex pressed a clumsy kiss to Dani's mouth, "It's not that I don't believe you, but I just don't see how it's going to be possible."

Frowning, his face full of concern, Dani rested his head on Alex's shoulder somehow able to wrap himself around the taller man in a way that made Alex feel like he was the one being wrapped up, "Talk to me baby, I can't reassure you if you don't tell me..."

"You live in Switzerland. I live in Spain... For 9 months of the year we have a readymade excuse to be in each other's company, for the next 3 months we don't..." Blurting it all out Alex felt his eyes sting with the prickle of tears.

Tilting his head up Dani breathed a kiss onto Alex's lips, "Do you really think I'd just disappear for 3 months? Hell, do you think I **could** disappear from you for 3 months?"

"I don't know," Chewing his lip hard Alex let out a deep sigh, "I don't know how we can spend time together without anyone knowing and we've already decided we can't have that..."

"Are we friends? To the outside world I mean..."

"Yeah... I suppose."

"Do you like bikes? Motocross for example?"

"Yeah..." Playing with the edge of Dani's shirt Alex still looked unsure.

"So if we spent time messing about on a dirt track would anyone think anything of it?"

"No..."

"And if we were photographed having lunch together would anyone think anything other than _'they're having lunch'_ when they seen it?"

"No," Blushing bright red Alex chewed his lip hard, "I've been stupid haven't I?"

Threading his fingers into Alex's hair Dani smiled softly, "You are never stupid for worrying... Never ever. Not talking to me is a teeny tiny bit daft though..."

"Yeah. Sorry," Accepting the warm, soft kiss Alex moaned gently as Dani's tongue flicked into his mouth, roaming around slowly as if mapping him out.

Resting his head on Alex's arm Dani smiled, "I'll be at my parents for Christmas so I can see you then as it's not far."

"And new year?"

Sighing softly it was Dani's turn to chew his lip, "I always spend new year in Switzerland. You know what it's like in Spain... In Geneva I can go to a bar with a few friends, see the fireworks and head home in peace...."

"Oh. Ok... I can see why you'd like that," Smiling, despite the crushing disappointment in his chest, Alex rested his head back on the sofa.

"I suppose..." Shrugging lightly, trying not to pressure Alex in any way, Dani took a sip of his beer, "If you wanted, I mean I wouldn't want to pressure you, but if you wanted... you could come to Geneva. For new year... Or another time, if you didn't want to come for new year. Or both actually. You know. If you want..."

"Really?" Heart racing at the idea of spending time with Dani in Dani's personal safe haven, away from prying eyes, teasing brothers and everyone, Alex smiled wide.

Tangling his fingers into Alex's hair Dani smiled softly, "Of course... You have a passport yes?"

"Yes," Alex laughed.

"Well then. You can escape to Geneva whenever you want... Alex, I know you are nervous, but I'm not going to disappear on you," Pulling Alex in for another kiss, the heat building as teeth nipped at lips and Alex's hands found their way under Dani's shirt and dragged his nails down the older man's spine.

"I just get scared sometimes," Eyes darting around, his face buried in Dani's neck, Alex sighed, "I _really_ like you..."

Bringing them face-to-face again, by not-so-gently tugging on Alex's hair, Dani smiled, "And I **really** like you... so stop worrying. It won't always be easy, but we'll sort it. Together."

"I was thinking.... I want to be your PA again next season..."

Narrowing his eyes Dani sighed, "Alex...."

"No, no...." Moving them, crossing his legs and facing Dani, Alex held up his hand, "Hear me out..."

Uncomfortable, all his worries about the whole set up rising to the surface, Dani sighed, "Go on..."

"We're together and that's not something we want people to know. So what is a better excuse for me being in your motorhome, being around all of the time than being your PA again?"

Resting his head on the back of the sofa Dani let the idea filter through his brain, understanding, even agreeing with Alex's point, but worrying about the downsides, "But you know I can't be with someone who is my PA..."

"But I wouldn't actually **be** your PA..." Taking Dani's hand Alex smiled softly, "I was going to be Marc's, to protect me from all of the things that you tried to protect us both from.... We've talked about it, Marc and me, and he doesn't want a PA and if I get to MotoGP then I'm not having one either..."

Dani frowned, his brain whirrinh, "So we'd say you were my PA, but you wouldn't be?"

"Exactly," Alex smiled, a dirty glint in his eye, "Instead it would just be a handy excuse for me to be in your motorhome to do other things..."

Raising an eyebrow Dani tilted his head, tone cheeky, "Other things?"

"Yeah," Moving, confidence pieced back together by the invitation to Geneva, Alex straddled over Dani, resting back on his heels, groins close, but not pressing, Alex nodded, "Other things.... Like this..." Leaning in Alex stole a soft, chaste kiss before moving his mouth to Dani's neck, "And this...." Leaving a line of little red nips Alex locked eyes with Dani as he slid his fingers, lightly teasing, down Dani's sides, "And this...."

"Ok... Stop that... It's a good idea," Grabbing Alex's hands Dani placed them on his chest, held down by his own hands, "But we need to talk about this before..."

Tilting his head, a cheeky **dirty** grin on his face, Alex chuckled, "Before?"

"Yes, before," Thrusting his hips slightly and chuckling at the low moan from Alex, Dani sighed, "So. Have you spoken to Marc about not being his PA?"

Alex nodded, "Yep. It means he can have Tito and that protects him from any changes in his team that could see him end up as a PA for someone else..."

"You've really thought about this..." Smiling softly Dani felt something in his stomach that his stance on PA's seemed to have worked, finally.

"Plus we can tell everyone that I realised that I'll get Marc's advice anyway so I realised it would be silly not to be your PA and get the best of both worlds..." Chewing his lip Alex laced his fingers with Dani's, "It'll make things easier..."

"It really will...." Pulling Alex in for another kiss Dani sighed as the younger man's tongue tentatively slipped into his mouth, flicking around his own in a gentle tangle.

Falling against Dani's chest, moaning softly into the feeling of Dani's hands, under his shirt and trailing his nails down his spine, Alex groaned, " _Dani_....."

Catching Alex's earlobe in his teeth Dani chuckled gentle at the pitchy wail, dropping his voice to a whisper as his hands slid down to grip Alex's arse, "Get your clothes off and get into bed and I'll remind you of why I **won't** be disappearing for 3 months..."


	4. Embarrassing words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani gets drunk and says stupid stuff. Then Alex says stupid stuff and gets overheard. Basically a silly chapter.

Padding out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and dirty clothes pooled in a bundle that the cleaning fairy would scoop up, wash, iron and put back in his wardrobe, Alex picked up his phone and cursed missing Dani's call. Swiping on the little number 1 flashing in his messages he instinctively smiled when Dani's name flashed up.

Dani - _Hey. Just letting you know I won't be home until late. Going for food/drinks with some people. Speak to you later or tomorrow. x_

Frowning slightly, not liking the idea of not speaking to Dani until the next day, Alex's fingers moved across the screen in reply.

Alex - _Hey. Was in the shower. Call me later. Will be up late anyway. Have fun! x_

Dani - _Ooooh ;) Visions! Will do, but not sure when I'll be home x_

Alex - _Have you been drinking? x_

Dani - _You have one new picture message_

Waiting for the photo to download Alex chuckled at the table full of empty bottles and glasses.

Alex - _That'll be a yes then. I always wondered what you'd be like drunk ;) x_

Dani - _Uncoordinated. Have bruise from table edge :( Grateful for predictive text as spelling is gone x_

Alex - _Ha! Well go have fun. Speak to you later x_

Dani - _I will once I can move x_

Frowning, slightly worried, Alex sent another message, "Did you really hurt yourself on the table? x"

Dani - _No. Just thinking about you in the shower means I can't move for a bit x_

Laughing hard Alex simply sent one word, _Oops x_

*

Picking up his phone Alex squinted at the bright light of the screen as it vibrated in his hand. _3.25am._

"Hello Dani..."

_"Heeeeeeyyy....."_

"How drunk are you?" Alex laughed.

_" Just a liiiiiiitle bit... Where are you?"_

"I'm in my bed. Where are you?" Frowning at the crashing noises down the phone Alex sat up, "Dani?"

_"Idadeoqewoooo"_

"Pardon?"

_"I'm in bed too."_

"Good night?"

_"Yeah.... Would be more fun if you were in MY bed though..."_

"Don't...." Alex groaned softly.

_"I couldn't stop thinking about what you said..."_

"What did I say?" Racking his brain to work out what he said Alex stretched out his legs, trying not to think about how much he'd really rather be in Dani's bed than his own.

_"You were in the shower..."_

"That's not saying something," Alex laughed, "That's just where I was."

_"But you were naaaaaked...."_

"Well, yes. That is normal shower protocol..."

_"And I keep thinking about you naked. With water running down your back..."_

"Dani..." His voice curious, tinged with lust, Alex listened carefully to all the rustling from the other end of the phone, "What are you doing?"

_"Mmm hard..."_

" ** _Dani!_** " Blushing, but laughing Alex shook his head, "Fuck... I don't even know what to say to that..."

Waiting, but hearing nothing Alex frowned, "Dani?"

"Dani?"

"Dani are you ok?"

"Dani?"

"Hello?"

"Hey, Are you wanking and just ignoring me?"

"Dani?"

"DANI!"

**"DANI!!!!"**

*

**_26_danipedrosa liked your photo_ **

Picking up his phone Alex smirked at the instagram notification, quickly typing a message to Dani, "You are alive then?"

_"Barely... Head hurts."_

"Not surprised. You sounded very drunk!"

_"I was. Someone decided we should have jagerbombs. There was a reason, I think. Not sure what."_

"Training today?"

_"No. It's winter. And I'm dying..."_

Chewing his lip and deciding to be brave, and cheeky, Alex smirked, "How's the hardness?"

_"Oh fuck... I thought that was a dream/nightmare..."_

"Oh no, you were complaining on the phone ;)"

_"Did we have phone sex for the first time and I can't remember?"_

Laughing hard Alex shrugged at his brother's curious look across the table, "You don't remember?.... Now I'm hurt...."

_"Shit. Sorry. So sorry. I don't remember at all. I remember you being in the shower, but that's all. Sorry x"_

"Ha! You really don't remember! You told me you were hard. Then you rustled about making me think you were wanking and it turned out you were falling asleep! ;)"

_"Hey! You made me worry! Thank fuck for that. I thought I'd missed out on you saying dirty things ;)"_

_"Oh, sorry for the falling asleep bit..."_

"I forgive you ;)"

_"Very big of you..."_

"Think it was you that was very big ;)"

_"Don't... Not when you are not here... Change the subject."_

"Oops. Sorry ;) What are you doing this weekend?"

_"If  you keep getting me going driving 880kms ;)"_

"Don't! I miss you :( "

_"I miss you too. What are you doing this weekend?"_

"Going out with Marc and Tito. They'll be on the pull... Great fun (not). You?"

_"Meal for my mates birthday. Then an 'Ask Dani' thing on Twitter. Rock-n-roll!"_

_"Oh, and it best just be them on the pull ;)"_

"It will be. The only thing I'll be pulling this weekend is myself ;)"

Chuckling evilly Alex couldn't help, but send another text, "In the shower probably ;)"

"Naked..."

"With water running down my back ;)"

_"Evil. Evil. Evil..."_

_"Check your emails ;)"_

*

Sitting around the table, his parents and brother chatting away about the weekend as they ate their lunch, Alex jumped when a hand waved in front of his face, "Sorry?"

"I said," Laughing his customary laugh, "Tito suggested that new club, do you fancy it?"

Chewing his lip Alex put down his fork, "Well... Actually... I'mgoingtogeneva." Picking up his fork and continuing on with his food Alex waited for the inevitable reaction.

"What? Since when?" Unable to resist teasing his younger brother Marc laughed (again).

"Since," Checking his watch Alex locked eyes with Marc, determined to front out the teasing, "About one hour and seven minutes ago."

"You only seen him a few days ago."

"Five. Five days," Flushing bright red Alex shrugged, "Anyway I don't really like clubs so I'd just be tagging on with you and Tito so...."

"Five days and you miss him already...." Reaching over and ruffling Alex's hair Marc laughed, "Awww Alex is in luuuurrrrvvvvveeeee."

"Fuck off... Sorry," Wincing Alex held his hand up in apology to his mother, aiming a kick at Marc under the table, "That's alright isn't it?"

"Alex," Julia laughed kindly, "You are 18, it is not up to us to give you permission."

Alex blushed, aiming a glare at Marc who was still laughing, "I know. It's more that, well you guys have travelled all season so it seems.... rude... to just disappear on you."

Waving her hand his mother scoffed, "Pfft, a weekend of peace with you both out of the house and NOT on bikes? Sounds like heaven."

Smiling, eternally grateful for having such a supportive family (although slightly wishing he was an only child at that precise moment), Alex planted a kiss on his mother's cheek, "Thanks."

"When do you leave?"

Laughing, Alex shrugged, "Flight is 21:00 tomorrow night."

"Eager," Catching Marc's eye Julia laughed, both of them bellowing deep chuckles at Alex's flushed face.

*

"Passport, gym clothes, smart clothes..." Muttering under his breath as he sorted the bundles on his bed Alex jumped as a box landed on the bed in front of him, "Fuck.... Can you stop making me jump?!"

Laughing hard Marc pulled a face, "Where would be the fun in that?"

"What's this?" Picking up the white box Alex looked at Marc with suspicion.

Dropping his smirk Marc shrugged, "Figured you could use some.... supplies..."

"Are you blushing?" Chuckling, and dodging a pillow launched at him, Alex shook his head, "Finally something that makes Marc Marquez blush. So what...." Opening the box, packed full of condoms of different sizes and flavours, numerous types and flavours of lube and... "Rubber gloves?"

Shrugging, face still pink, Marc laughed at Alex holding up the offending item, "I don't even want to know what they'd be for...."

"Where the fuck did you get this?"

Wrinkling his face Marc shuddered from top to toe, "Crazy fan.... I really don't want to know what she had in mind for the gloves...."

"Ewwww...." Dropping the glove onto the floor and chucking the box at Marc, Alex shook his head, "I don't want your crazy fan presents thank you very much...."

Throwing the box back at Alex with a chuckle, Marc shrugged, "You'll make more use of them than me...."

"Just. No..." Chucking the box back Alex shook his head, "We don't... I mean...." Flushing bright red Alex turned back to his bag, "We've both been tested so we don't use condoms now. And Dani will have anything else we need. And that DOESN'T include creepy gloves..."

"Glad to know you've been sensible son, just letting you boys know your father and I are going out for a walk."

"OH. MY. GOD." Falling face first onto his bed Alex wanted to die of mortification as their mother closed the door behind her.

Curling into a ball, box falling on the floor as he fell onto his own bed, Marc thought his stomach might explode from laughing, "Your face!"

"I'm never coming back," Voice partly muffled by the duvet and clothes he was crushing Alex shook his head, "I'm going to Switzerland and I'm never, ever, ever coming back."

Chuckling loud Marc shook his head, wiping away tears rolling down his face, "Can't believe you just told Mum you fuck Dani without a condom. Brilliant."

"Fuck off..." Glaring at Marc, Alex couldn't help smirking, "And I didn't..."

"You did..."

"I didn't..."

"You did. You said..."

"I know what I said," Wriggling his eyebrows Alex smirked, "I actually told her I let Dani fuck _me_ without a condom..."

Screwing up his face Marc shook his head, "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!"

*

Wandering through arrivals Alex felt the nerves in his stomach flutter. Making his way out to the car park he grinned when he spotted Dani, exactly where the older man's text had told him he'd be.

"Hey," Slipping into the seat, restraining himself from kissing Dani then and there, Alex smiled."

Brushing his knuckles on Alex's knee as he put the car into gear Dani smiled warmly, "Hey. Good flight?"

"Yeah. Smooth."

Laughing gently Dani let his hand rest on Alex's leg once they were out of the airport, "Don't be nervous. Welcome to Geneva."


	5. This Is Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to Geneva, meets some of Dani's friends and they both get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nothing chapter. I just like drunk Dani tbh :)

"Calm down, you'll be fine."

Taking a sip of beer Alex leant in towards Dani a little, taking some comfort from the minuscule contact between them, "Trying."

"Hey," Standing up to greet his friends Dani smiled, "Lucas, Joe, Maria, Dan and Isabel... This is Alex."

Smiling wide, clamping his hand to his side to curb the instinct to wave like an over-eager five-year-old, Alex nodded, "Hi."

*

"Alex! Alex! Alex...."

Downing the shot, Alex slammed the glass back down on the table, laughing at the hooting round of applause, "Next... I vote for Daaaaanniiiii!!"

"No, nuh uh... I," Wagging an unsteady finger, Dani shook his head, "I've already been," Picking up the card to see which round they were on he chuckled, "Absolutely screwed...."

Safe in the security of the private room in the club, surrounded by the friends Dani trusted implicitly, Alex waggled his eyebrows, "Have you indeed?"

"Bad, bad boy," Shaking his head at Alex, blood rushing to his groin, Dani actually blushed, "Behaves."

"What about...." Looking over the menu Dan, a loud, lairy lad - the complete opposite to Dani and not at all someone Alex would have picked as a friend of the Sabadell native, grinned, "What about a Sweet Tight Pussy?"

"Not my cup of tea," Dani smirked, his hand creeping higher on Alex's thigh as the younger man blushed bright red, "I don't like schnapps.... You go on though."

*

Staggering through the door of Dani's apartment Alex yelped, "My elbowwwwww. Dani that is a fucking stupid, stupid place to put a set of drawers."

"Poor baby, do you want me to kiss it better?" Poking out his tongue, wiggling it around like an escaped worm, Dani chuckled with laughter, amused at his own drunkeness.

Frowning, barely hiding the chuckle at Dani's antics, Alex looked around the hallway with a dramatic sigh, "This house is furnished for hobbits... I'm like a giant in a world of awkwardly placed furniture."

"I am not a hobbit!" Outraged, Dani thumped his hands onto his hips, not helping the hobbit comparison _at all_ , and glared as Alex buckled with laughter, "Move the furniture if you want. _Inomind_."

Chewing on his lip, a cheeky, but nervous grin pulling at the corners of his lips Alex quirked his eyebrow, "I can move the furniture?"

"If you want," Dani shrugged as he tried to master the complicated task of untying his scarf without strangling himself.

"Really?"

"As long as you come and stay with me you can do what you like. AHA!!! Yes!" Holding up the scarf like a trophy Dani beamed, "Did it!"

Alex chuckled, his scarf long since lost somewhere between the club, the taxi and home thanks to Dani's hands pulling at his clothing until the taxi driver threatened to chuck them out, "You're so clever."

"You're so pretty...."

*

"Urrghhh... Who turned the lights on?" Rolling onto his stomach, grimacing as his belt buckle dug into his stomach, Dani's head pounded like someone was using a pneumatic drill inside it.

Making a noise like dying animal Alex pulled the cover over his head, "Sssshhhh."

"I think I'm dying..." Voice a croaky whisper, mostly likely due to his karaoke efforts, Dani cracked open one eye, "Fucking sunshine."

Unable to resist, the bitter, pissed off tone from the older man about the sun having the audacity to rise highly amusing, Alex chuckled, "Fuck... Oww... You and your friends are evil..."

"Well Mr _'Let's do body shots'_ no-one," Grimacing as he got out of bed to close the blinds, Dani looked down at himself and mentally shook his head (physically shaking it would be painful), "forced you to drink anything...."

Leaning up on his elbows, frowning at the sight of Dani clad in his trousers, belt, one sock, and his woolly hat still on his head, Alex glared, "Oh that would have been a great introduction to your friends if I'd not drunk anything..."

"They wouldn't have minded," Kicking off his sock (and almost toppling over) Dani let his belt and trousers drop to the floor with a clatter that made them both wince before fixing the blind and getting back into bed.

Glowering, as he slipped off his shirt (and pondered how he'd ended up in bed naked except for his now extremely crushed shirt), Alex shook his head, wincing in pain, "Oh that would have been fab. _'Hey guys this is Alex, not only does he look about 15 he doesn't drink either'_ nice one Dani."

"You don't look 15," Dani chuckled, rolling onto his side he wrapped an arm around Alex's waist.

Huffing Alex snuggled into Dani's chest, "That's not what _Isabel_ said..."

"Aww are you still pissed off about that?" Pressing a kiss to Alex's templed Dani chuckled, "She was just teasing you."

Looking up at Dani, doe eyes wide and full of worry, Alex pouted, "She likes you..."

"Of course she does, all of my friends like me..." Dani laughed softly.

"No. She _likes_ you..."

"She doesn't," Pulling Alex into him tighter, his hand wandering down Alex's back and discovering the nakedness of the younger man with a soft sigh, Dani chuckled.

"She was flirting with you all night..."

"Well, given I didn't notice she didn't do a very good job," Moving until their mouths were level Dani stole a soft, chaste kiss, "And she's really, _really_ , **_really_** not my type..."

"Hmmm..." Leaning in, moaning softly when Dani's tongue flickered out against his bottom lip, Alex sighed softly.

"I can't believe I've had you in my bed, my actual own bed in my apartment, all night and I was too drunk to do anything with you," Pulling Alex onto his side, half draping Dani, Dani smirked as Alex's body woke up before his mind as Dani's thigh rubbed against him lightly, "Tonight we're going nowhere..."

Being 18, and thanks to being pressed up against Dani in Dani's bed, Alex felt himself harden despite his hangover, "Dani..."

"I've been thinking about having you here for so long..." Tangling his fingers into Alex's hair, the younger man's eyes half closed as he bit on his lip, Dani pulled Alex tight to him, darting his tongue out to tease and torment his lip, "So, so long..."

Crashing their mouths together, neither noticing nor caring that they hadn't showered or brushed their teeth, Dani's tongue instantly danced around Alex's. One hand tangled in the thick dark hair as Alex's hands floundered around Dani's chest as his whole body began to tremble. Trailing his hand down Alex's spine Dani smirked into the kiss at the noises falling from the taller man.

Rocking against Dani, shifting his body until their cocks were lined up together, rubbing, Alex wailed as Dani thrust his hand between them, wrapping his fingers around both of their cocks, neither of them able or willing to wait much longer, " _Dani..._ "


	6. Please Dani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Alex enjoy Alex's time in Geneva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out when you stay up all night for referendum purposes and write to keep yourself awake this happens.... I feel like I should apologise :-/

Alex's first day in Geneva was relatively quiet. Their hangovers, which returned with a vengeance soon after they exploded all over Dani's hand, lead to grumpy solo showers and a plain breakfast in the cafe around the corner. Wandering around the cobbled streets of Geneva, taking in the view of the lake and taking photos of several of the landmarks Alex felt chilled and relaxed with Dani.

Sitting at the table, watching Dani throw ingredients into a pan that turned out to be a rather delicious pasta dish with chicken and vegetables, they talked endlessly about everything from politics to race tactics and tv programmes. Washing up, ignoring the dishwasher in favour of Alex washing and Dani drying, they laughed and joked as Alex flicked bubbles at Dani and Dani left wet handprints on the arse of Alex's jeans.

"It's weird..." Lying on the sofa, both of them stretched out on their sides facing each other as they paid very little attention to the football match on the tv in favour of long, slow, lazy kisses, Dani smiled softly, "This is like my safe haven, I don't let anyone in here, yet you just fit in..."

Head resting on Dani's arm, his feet hanging off the end of the sofa to counter the height difference, Alex chuckled lightly, "I don't fit in, I have a bruise on my elbow from that bloody unit by the door."

"So move it," Dani shrugged.

Slipping his hand under Dani's shirt, loving the sensation of the goosebumps under his fingers as he traced over the taut abs, Alex smiled, an equal mix of excitement and shy coyness, "Really? You meant that?"

"Yeah, I mean," Shrugging again, trying to make it sound like a nothing thing to say, Dani laughed, "I don't want to get killed by Emilio for you ending up with a permanently damaged elbow."

Leaning up, pressing his lips to Dani's gently, moaning a light, low moan when the older man's tongue swiped along his bottom lip asking, and getting, for entry to his mouth, Alex sighed, "After the freaky fan presents and my mother's impeccable timing I don't ever want to go home..."

"Impeccable timing?"

Flushing bright pink Alex chewed his lip, "Promise you won't freak out?"

"Hmm?"

Dropping his eyes, too red and embarassed to hold Dani's gaze, Alex practically stuttered his words out, "Well Marc was being.... _Marc_ with the freaky present so..."

"So?"

"So I told him that we didn't need his supplies because.... because we'd been tested so we didn't plan on using any..." Shaking his head Alex cringed, "And then my mother's voice appeared from nowhere stating that she was glad we'd been sensible and her and my father were going for a walk..."

" _Nooooooo_....."

"Yeah. Sorry..."

"Oh. My. God."

"That's what I said."

"I'm never facing your parents again...."

"Yeah, I said that too."

"Fuck..." Pressing a kiss to Alex's head, Dani cringed at the idea of facing Julia or Roser ever again, "I bet Marc loved that."

"He may miss the start of next season from the laughter damage to his ribs..."

"Fucker..." Joining Alex's nippy tone Dani shook his head, "We'll never hear the end of that one."

Looking up, slightly smug and amused, Alex chuckled, "I got him back. He took the piss about how I told Mum I fucked you without a condom..."

"Right?" Confused for a moment Dani chuckled when the penny dropped, "And how did he react when you told him otherwise?"

 _"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"_ Alex's over-exaggerated impression of Marc had them both chuckling for a few minutes.

"Fuck...."

Looking at Dani, whose eyes had just flown wide open, Alex frowned, "What?"

"We've both been tested..."

"Yeah?"

"That means," Eyes raking down Alex's body, one hand moving to rest high on Alex's thigh, Dani's pupils were wide and his tongue wetted his lip, "That means I get to fuck you condom free...."

Nodding, still a little confused, Alex raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, like we talked about..."

"Fuck..." Leaning in, catching Alex's bottom lip and letting it pull gently through his teeth, his hand moving, sliding into Alex's back pocket, "That's.... _Fuck_...."

Digging his nails into Dani's hip, the look of want on Dani's face sending blood flooding to his groin, Alex whimpered as Dani's fingers gripped him tight, "I **want** that..."

"Me too," Locking eyes with Alex, one hand under Alex's shirt and the other still in his pocket, Dani smiled gently, "I've never done that before. With anyone..."

Spurred on by the two firsts he was getting to share with Dani, Alex pulled them into a hard kiss.

*

Bouncing off the wall, mouth momentarily parted from Dani's, Alex winced as Dani's nails caught the skin on his sides as his t-shirt was ripped over his head. Pushed backwards until the back of his legs hit the bottom of Dani's bed he shivered as his bare back hit the cool cotton duvet cover as Dani's almost black eyes raked over him while he fell backwards.

"Fuck... You are beautiful," Smirking at the low blush spreading down Alex's face Dani reached to tug hard on his jeans, the denim scraping over Alex's hips, rough and scratchy as Dani didn't bother with trivial things like buttons and zips when brute force and sheer strength would do.

Chewing on his lip as he lifted his hips, allowing Dani to remove the last piece of his clothing, the dark lust on the older man's face transfixing him and making him feel wanted in a way he never had been before as Dani launched Alex's boxers across the room like they'd offended him, Alex shifted up the bed until he was splayed out, ready and waiting and _wanting_ , " _Dani_..."

Silent, eyes never leaving Alex, Dani pulled his own shirt over his head, biting the corner of his lip and forcing himself to take slow breaths as he made himself as naked as Alex. Crawling onto the bed, like an animal stalking it's pray, he moved between Alex's legs, smirking at the way Alex's cock was already hard and bobbing before it had even been touched. Voice laced with feeling Dani smiled softly, an alluring gentle sound that made Alex's eyes flutter closed as a hand laid on his knee, "You _really_ are beautiful..."

"Dani," Waiting, eyes shut and head back on the pillow, Alex expected Dani's mouth to claim his, he expected a hard kiss full of teeth and tongue and he expecting something, but not _that_ something, "FUCK! _DANI!_...."

One hand pressing on Alex's hard abs, keeping him somewhat still, Dani's mouth wrapped around Alex without any warning. A sudden explosion of heat and glorious wet suction enveloped him and pulled words and sounds from him that made Dani smirk and chuckle lightly. Hollowing his cheeks, wanting to hear certain noises Dani moved his head, swallowing Alex from tip to root, loving the frantic pull of Alex's hands on his hair as he tried to decide if he wanted to stop Dani, move him faster or something else entirely.

"Close..." Barely forced out, his body thrown into a myriad of sensations crashing into each other by Dani's mouth around him and his fingers trailing down between his cheeks, giving a feeling of _maybe he_ will and shivers of anticipation, Alex arched his back as he exploded into Dani's mouth, whimpering as Dani's mouth and tongue sucked and licked him until the noises told him that it was too _too_ much.

*

Lifting his mouth to meet Dani's Alex shivered at the softness of the kiss and the taste of himself on the other man's tongue. On his side, moulded to Dani, Alex mouth softly as Dani's hand trailed slowly up and down his spine as he lost himself into the feeling of Dani's body trembling against his.

"Ssshh," Hushing the low wails Alex wasn't even aware he was making Dani moving his mouth along Alex's jaw. Kissing down his neck he strummed his tongue against Alex's pulse point, smiling against the skin as Alex's breathing changed and his cock renewed its interest in moving against Alex's skin.

Moving his hand, reaching for Dani, Alex groaned, low and growly, when Dani's hand stopped his, "Let me..."

"I'm not 18 anymore," Pressing his lips to Alex's forehead Dani smiled, his eyes dark and wide as his fingers trailed around Alex's nipples, "So just... enjoy it..."

Scrunching his hand into the sheets as Dani's tongue circled his left nipple Alex mewled, "Please Dani..."

"Please what?" Kissing his way down Alex's side, flickering his tongue into his bellybutton and enjoying the way the younger man arched his back into the touch, Dani laughed softly.

Lifting his leg, hooking his right leg over Dani's left shoulder, opening himself to Dani's full view, Alex's voice was a husky growl, "You know what... Fuck me... _Please_..."

Trailing his hand down Alex's body, lightly scratching his nails down Alex's abs, rubbing his palm over Alex's cock, ignoring the wail and running his fingers into his cleft Dani bit hard on his own lip to contain his own excitement. Reaching into the drawer for the lube he took a deep breath at the sight of Alex's excited shiver at the noise of the bottle cap snapping opening.

_"Please Dani... **Please**..."_

*

Wailing loud as Dani's fingers twisted and crooked into to the soft spot that had him bucking and writhing around, noises and words that would normally make him blush falling from his mouth as he _begged_   Dani for more, Alex tried to move himself, tried to catch Dani's rhythm because he wanted more and harder and **now** , "MoreDanimore..."

"Easy baby, ssshhh...." Free hand pressing on Alex's abs, stopping him injuring himself (or Dani's hand), Dani moved it in slow circular motions as his fingers crooked again, stroking the spot that made Alex wail and beg so beautifully, "Ready?"

Nodding, his body still bucking at the movement of Dani's hand, Alex's breath was rapsy and his voice wrecked, "Yes. Yes. Now. More. Now. _Please_..."

"Ok," Pulling his fingers from Alex, the younger man wailing loud and _bereft_ even though it was what he'd asked for, Dani confuse him by moving to lay next to him, "Come here..."

His body malleable, like warm candle wax, Alex groaned as Dani pulled and pushed him until he was on top of the smaller man. Finding his way onto his knees, catching Dani's low growl as their cocks came into contact, Alex blushed and groaned as he realised what Dani wanted. Bracing his hands on Dani's chest he raised himself up, both of them moaning loud as Dani guided his slicked cock and the sensitive _naked_ tip brushed across Alex's hole for the first time.

"Dani..." Voice broken, high pitched and tinged with the panic of _too much_ and _not enough_ crashing over him as he moved down, pressing himself against the wide bluntness of Dani. Arms and legs trembling Alex dropped his chin to his chest as he drew blood from his own lip as he finally pushed down, popping Dani's head through the initial tightness. For Alex the burn as his body stretched, conflicted as it tried to decide between pulling Dani in deeper and pushing him out drew a loud, low, glorious wail which was matched by Dani's growled 'Fuck' as the tight hotness of Alex clamped around him, nothing separating them, just flesh wrapped around flesh throwing their brains into overdrive.

Slowly moving down, until his cheeks rested firmly on Dani's skin, Alex fell forward, chest to chest with Dani with a wail, " ** _Please Dani_**..."

*

Shuddering together, Alex wrapped in Dani's arms, still on his chest, Dani was the first to move. Unable to resist he moved, sliding Alex gently onto the bed, his stomach tacky with come sticking him to the sheet, wiping his hand that had been shoved between them to tug on Alex on the sheet, he sat up.  As his eyes raked down Alex's body he shivered and took a deep breath, the fear of losing his phone the only thing stopping him reaching for it to record the image in front of him forever. Instead he used his eyes to map Alex's body; hair ruffled and pulled, eyes fluttered closed hiding the pupils that were blown wide, lips bitten and red, neck sporting a pinkish mark from Dani's mouth gently sucking, shoulder decorated by a red mark with teeth inentations. Breathing out slowly he followed the trail of red lines down Alex's back his eyes reached the curve of Alex's arse and then Dani reached out, running his finger down the cleft, parting his cheeks slightly giving him a view of his come seeping out of Alex's red, used hole...

"Ppplllleee..." Shivering, the cool air blowing over his hole too much Alex reached for Dani, smile weak, but warm when the smaller man lay back on the pillows and wrapped Alex in his arms and duvet.

"I like G'nva..."

Pressing his mouth to Alex's hair Dani smiled, "Me too Lex, me too."


	7. How do you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious Alex is curious and wants to know.

Wrapped together on the sofa, Alex half draped over Dani, his head on Dani's shoulder, both of them shirtless, Alex looked up, his eyes full of curiosity, "Dani?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you liked guys?"

Looking down his intention to say "Let's not talk about this now" died on his tongue as wide, curious eyes looked back at him, something behind them obviously making Alex ask, he shrugged, "I dunno. I think I realised I really didn't like girls when I was 14. I got set up by someone, one of the other lads, to look after _'the friend'_. She was a nice girl; blond, pretty, really nice and it should have felt great when we kissed..."

"It didn't?"

Scrunching up his nose Dani shook his head, "Nah, I already knew I liked boys as well. We kissed and.... hands wandered. I realised I was pretty gay when I thought _'her tits feel really weird. Like squishy and odd'_ rather than _'this is great'_.... Did nothing for me. At all."

"Squishy and odd?" Raising an eyebrow Alex chuckled.

Prodding Alex's side with a pointy finger Dani frowned, "Hey! Don't be taking the piss. That was a big moment....."

"Sorry..."

"What about you?"

"Kinda roundabout the time I realised that Marc swooned over riders in a whole different way to me," Alex blushed bright red, burying his face in Dani's neck.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed," Tilting Alex's chin up with two fingers Dani smiled, his dark eyes glistening in the light, "There is nothing you cannot tell me. Nothing."

"I know," Snuggling tighter to Dani, the older man on his back, one strong arm under and around Alex's neck and shoulders, Alex almost rolled on to his stomach, his chest and groin pressing against Dani, his leg between Dani's, fingers of their free hand laced together on Dani's chest, Alex let out a contented sigh, "I know that."

Stroking his thumb over the back of Alex's hand Dani pressed a kiss to his head, "Do you want to talk about something?"

"No," Quickly, too quickly, answering Alex shrugged, "Nah... Just... Curious."

Not buying it at all, the slightly higher pitch in Alex's voice and the chewed lip and wider than normal eyes all giving something away, Dani smiled, "Ok. You know you can talk to me though. If you are ever curious about anything."

"I know," Looking up at Dani, chewing on his lip and opening his mouth to speak twice before shrugging, Alex smiled, "Can we watch the football please?"

Letting go of Alex's hand Dani picked up the remote control and handed it to the younger man, "Of course."

"Thanks."

*

"Dani?" Hand having worked its way under Dani's shirt, Alex drew circles on the relaxed older man's stomach with his finger tips.

Opening his eyes at the inquisitive, nervous tone in Alex's voice Dani determinedly kept his voice as normal as possible, "Yeah?"

"You know how when we do things?"

"Things?"

"Yeah, _things_ ," Flushing red, his lip almost bleeding from his constant chewing on it, Alex kept his face pressed into Dani's shirt.

Twigging where the conversation may be going Dani looked down, resting his mouth against Alex's forehead, lips brushing skin as they moved, "General things or other _things_?"

"Like... sex _things_..."

"What about it?"

"How... Like... Well... I was thinking and I wondered..."

"Alex..." Stuttering, his faced flushed red to the tips of his ears, Alex tried to resist Dani's attempts to lock their eyes, "Look at me.... Alex..."

Chewing on his lip, tiny droplet of blood shimmering against his teeth, Alex fluttered his eyes shut, his voice dropped to a tiny whisper, "Dani..."

"There is nothing you cannot ask me or tell me or talk to me about. Ok? Nothing..." Stroking his thumb over Alex's cheek Dani smiled softly, his voice washing over Alex like a soft, cosy blanket.

Nodding, words not coming easily, Alex wrapped himself tighter around Dani, sighing into the touch of Dani's fingertips on his skull as the Sabadell man carded his fingers through his hair.

*

"Talk to me..." With the hand under Alex's head wrapped around him, fingers dancing on his neck, Dani slipped his free hand under the younger man's shirt. Pressing his mouth to Alex's ear, hot breath and soft, whispered words, combined with gentle nails pulling down his spine making the younger man shiver, Dani sighed gently, "Alex, please baby, talk to me..."

Poking his tongue into the sore spot on his lip, created by his own teeth, Alex's voice was nervy and quiet, "I... The words are... I feel embarrassed..."

"It's ok, whatever it is, it's ok," Pressing another kiss to Alex's head Dani smiled, "What about you give me a clue and maybe I can tell you something in return? Make you feel better?"

Biting his lip hard Alex sighed, "Howdoyouknowwhatyoulikeandwhatyoudon't?"

"Pardon?"

Groaning into Dani's shirt Alex cringed, his entire body flushing bright red as he felt about 12 compared to Dani, "How do you know what you like?"

"Ah," Pressing a, hopefully, reassuring kiss into Alex's hair Dani smiled, "By trying them mostly."

"But... Like... You always know what I'll like, how do you know that?"

"Luck," Shrugging at Alex's disbelieving look Dani stole a chaste kiss, "Seriously. It's just luck that so far you've liked the same things as me."

"So... There could be things you like that I won't?"

"I imagine so..."

Fidgeting with the material of Dani's shirt, eyes dancing around the room again as his cheeks flushed, "So, how do I know if you like something that I think I might like?"

"Well, it depends what it is. You either make an educated guess and just go for it, or if it's something big," Wiggling his eyebrows, glad to pull a small chuckle from Alex, Dani pressed another kiss to the younger man, "You talk to me and I say _'Ooooh yes please'_ or _'Hmmm hadn't thought of that'_ or _'No, that's really not for me'_ and we go from there. Yeah?"

Voice soft, his embarrassment lessening, Alex nodded, "Yeah."

"How about I tell you some things I do and don't like?" Pressing his mouth to Alex's ear Dani dropped his voice low, a cheeky tone lightening the mood, letting his breath and words ghost over Alex's ear, "I like licking you and sucking you until you beg for more... I like stretching you open with my fingers... One day I want to combine them both and lick you open..."

Trembling, Alex let out a low, raspy breath, " _Fuck_ , Dani... That... _Yes_ , I'd like that."

"Good. I will do that. You want to tell me something you like?" Stroking the back of Alex's neck, the movement Dani knew  soothed Alex.

Snuggling his face into Dani's shirt, letting Dani's scent, the mix of washing powder, soap, aftershave and the tiny hint of ingrained rubber and fuel, Alex nibbled on his lip, "I like sucking you. On my knees. Looking up at you..."

"Mmmm those big eyes," Tugging slightly on Alex's hair, making him look up, Dani pulled a kiss from Alex, letting him go by pulling his lip through teeth, "I _love_ that."

Smiling, a lot of his nerves subsided, Alex sighed gently, "I love it. Especially...." Eyes flickering back down Alex sighed, "Especially when you tug my hair."

"Tell me more?"

"You'll hate it..."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"How do you know?"

His face full of anxiety and his voice weak Alex shook his head, "Because of the PA thing. I **know** you'll hate it..."

"Tell me," Dani didn't miss the shiver from Alex as his tone gained authority.

"I want you to use me," Voice pitchy and words rapid, Alex screwed his eyes shut, breathing fast and nerves increasing, "I want.... I want you to hold me down, or pull me around by my hair. I want you to fuck me hard. I... I want..."

"What do you want?"

"I... I..."

"I want you to tell me what you want Alex. _Now_."

"That," Voice barely a whisper Alex couldn't help pressing himself against Dani's hip, the conversation, Dani's tone and being 18 combining to make him half hard without a single touch, "I want that. You, telling me..... Telling me that I'm not allowed to come until you have finished with me."

Moving his leg, increasing the pressure on Alex's cock from his thigh, Dani smiled against Alex's temple, "What have you thought of?"

"I dunno..."

"Alex," Tone strong and bossy Dani wouldn't let him away with that, "Tell me. **Now.** "

"I thought..."Hips moving in tiny, tiny thrusts, Alex sighed, "I thought about you just telling me. Just randomly one morning. That you were in charge and I was to do as I was told..."

"Then what?"

"Then you touched me. Fucked me. Bite me. Played with me with ice or other stuff. Make me beg and beg and beg, but not let me come... Sort of own me, I suppose."

"Alex," Tone wavering Dani swallowed hard, "We need to talk about this."

"No, it's ok," Looking up, sad smile on his face, Alex shook his head, "I know you won't want too..."

Locking their mouths together, not sure what he could (or wanted) to say, Dani sighed into Alex's mouth. Flicking his tongue against Alex's lips, roaming his mouth as soon as it opened, Dani chuckled as Alex's thrusting against him gained in momentum. Soft moans falling from him as the friction rubbed against him, pushing him closer to the edge.

Pulling his mouth away from Alex's mouth Dani pressed it to Alex's ear, "Do you want to come, baby?"

"Fuck... Yes..." Head dropped onto Dani's shoulder, hands scrabbling at the sofa and Dani as a sheen of sweat appeared on his face, Alex's breathing picked up pace.

"That's it, rub against me..." Threading a hand into Alex's hair Dani took a deep breath, "No..."

"No?" Voice a wail Alex's hips stuttered.

"No.... Keep moving, but don't you dare come 'til I say you can..." Nipping Alex's earlobe Dani chuckled at the pleading, begging wail, "Is this what you want? Waiting for me?"

"No, yes. I mean yes... Fuck... **_Dani_**..."

"We don't have time for this," Making a show of looking at his watch Dani smirked, "You promised your mother you'd call her at noon.... It's 11:58..."

" _Daaaanii_.... Please...."

"It's up to you, you can come and then speak to you mother in sticky pants or you can be a good boy and wait..."

Hips still twitching Alex forced himself to still, "You're evil... Pure evil..."

"I know," Smirking, Dani leaned in to bite on Alex's lip, "But you love it.... Phone time!"

Dumping Alex onto his back by getting up from the sofa Dani chuckled as he threw the phone at Alex, "It's ringing...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning to write the exploration of Alex's kink. I think. I planned to write it today, but then imagined Dani as the careful 'talk it out first' type.
> 
> I'll stop waffling now! Hope you like it!


	8. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short venture into Alex's previously mentioned 'maybelikes'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wasn't going to hell before then I am now (and if this doesn't seal it the next one that I've bottle posting really, really will).

"What's your favourite track?"

Lounging on the sofa, both clad in boxers after post-training showers, Alex's reply was immediate, "Aragon."

"Least favourite?"

"Sepang."

"Any _'meh'_ circuits that you neither like nor dislike?"

"Le Mans. Historic, but ultimately boring. Why?"

Rolling onto his side, effectively pinning Alex to the back of the sofa Dani smirked, "I was thinking about your safe words..."

"Sssafe words?" Stuttering, Dani's words catching him beautifully off guard, Alex bit his lip, "But I thought...."

Putting a finger to Alex's lips Dani shook his head, "You assumed that because of shit in the past I wouldn't want to try things with you. Never, ever do that. There are very few things I could ever deny you.... Especially when you look so beautiful asking for it."

" _Fuck_..." Pupils blown wide Alex's face was a light shade of pink, his bottom lip turning red as he constantly nipped it with his teeth and his breathing shallow and quick.

Taking a hold of Alex's hand, that was reaching for him, Dani shook his head, "Uh oh, we need to establish some ground rules first. I know we sort of have since you mentioned it the first time, but we need to firm a few of them up."

"Ok..."

"I'm not going to hurt you, not seriously. No blood... that's not my kind of thing."

"Mine neither. When I said I wanted you to hurt me, I didn't mean _that_ far."

"What did you mean then?"

"Well," Sighing, tucking his head into Dani's shoulder, the smaller man wrapping around him like a safety net, Alex blushed, "I think I'd like you to spank me. You did it once and I liked it. It made me all tingly."

Smiling into Alex's hair Dani chuckled, "I think we all like a bit of pain really if we're honest."

"You came when I bit your shoulder," Confidence returning Alex chuckled, then groaned at Dani's hand cracking down on his arse lightly.

Laughing softly Dani sighed, "We're talking about your likes Mr..."

"I like making you come," Alex laughed.

Shrugging Dani laughed, "Well, we'll just spend the day making me come then."

"No!" Alex blushed hard, "I mean, we should talk more. Definitely talk more."

"Long conversation or quickfire questions?"

"Quickfire..." Settling into Dani, cock stiffening just at the thought of Dani doing any of the things to him that he'd thought about, Alex laced his fingers with Dani's.

"Spanking with the hand?"

"Yes."

"With other things?"

"Like slippers or a ruler or something?"

 _Someone has thought about this one._ "Yes, things like that."

"Yes. Not like whips and stuff, but things from around the house yes."

"Bondage?"

"Tying my hands yes."

"Not your legs?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Ok," Playing with Alex's hair, aware of how reassuring the younger man found it, Dani moved through his mental list, "Blindfold?"

"Yes."

  1. "Ice?"



"On me yes. In me no."

Nervous, his voice pretty much giving away his own feelings, Dani asked, "Wax?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure, but not if you don't like it, I wouldn't feel comfortable then."

Blushing himself Dani sighed as Alex chuckled, "Toys?"

"Maybe later... Down the line..."

"Tell me."

"The only thing I'm saying is - press conference, butt plug. No more. And it might be more a fantasy thing than an actual thing _thing_."

Reading between the lines Dani pressed a kiss to Alex's hair, "So perhaps at home with the threat of at track?"

"Yeah," Shivering at the mere though Alex whimpered as his cock pressed against Dani's thigh, " _Dani_..."

Trailing a hand down to rest in the small of Alex's back, fingers trailing under the waistband of his boxers, teasing the goosebumping skin, Dani took a hold of Alex's wandering hand, "I know. I **know...** I want nothing more than to bend you over the back of this sofa, but we need to talk this through. It's important."

"I know," Whimpering Alex stilled  his hips, trying desperately to control the tiny, instinctive thrusts.

"Cock ring?"

" _Fuck.... **Dani**...._ "

Sensible conversation thrown out of the window with the way Alex had lost his ability to speak or think Dani did the only thing he could think of at that moment; he moulded the lanky, shivering figure over the sofa and fucked him.

*

"What are we doing today?" Sitting at the table opposite Dani, Alex munched on his cornflakes dreading the fact that he only had two more nights in Dani's bed before he had to return to Cervera for the build up to Christmas.

Going through the bundle of post that had arrived that morning Dani shrugged, "What would you like to do?"

"Not sure. We've done everything I wanted to do so far. Maybe back to the lake?" Alex shrugged.

Handing Alex a parcel Dani smiled, "One for you..."

"Me? It's got your name on it?" Tentatively taking the parcel Alex looked at Dani warily.

"It is for you though. Open it..."

"Ok," Using the butter knife, and ignoring the frown Dani tried to hide, Alex burst the tape holding the package open. Opening the lid of the box he grimaced as he spilled polystyrene balls all over the floor, "Oops..."

Waiting for Alex's reaction, desperately hoping the ridiculous next day delivery charge was worthwhile Dani shrugged, "It's ok, they can wait."

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

"Oh... Fuck..." Delving into the package, sending more of the tiny balls over the tiled floor, Alex flushed bright red, his body instantly warm and tingling as he pulled the contents out.

Picking up the blindfold, as Alex held the buttplug and cockring in his hand, transfixed by the dark colours and significance of them both, Dani smiled, a cheeky _dirty_ smile, "So plan for today?"

"Yeah?" Looking at Dani, doe eyed and nervously excited, Alex swallowed hard.

Putting the blindfold back into the box Dani smirked, "We go for a run. Then I think for the rest of the day _I_ have fun and _you_ do as you are told..."

"Oh... Fuck... Yeah... I mean, yes we could do that..."

Taking the items from Alex's hand and putting them back in the box Dani leant over the table to pull Alex into a hard kiss. Nipping at his lip with his teeth and fingers winding into the younger man's hair to tug him about a little Dani pulled away with a smile, "I wasn't asking..."

"Dani..." Shifting in his seat, cock already three quarters hard, Alex looked at Dani, his eyes and voice pleading, "Do we have to go for a run?"

"Yes."

" ** _Dani_**..."

"Now Alex. Get ready."

*

"Easy..." Catching Alex's elbow as the younger man stumbled for the third time in as many minutes Dani's face was full of concern, "Right, we're going home."

Shaking his head, his stomach lurching at the idea of letting Dani down, Alex complained, "No! You said you wanted to go to the viewpoint..."

"Alex, I'm not risking you getting hurt because your mind is elsewhere. We're going home."

Chewing his lip, his wide eyes glassy, Alex looked gutted, "Sorry..."

"Alex," Sighing softly Dani backed Alex against the nearest tree, letting his hand drift over the hardness threatening to make Alex's lycra shorts look positively obscene, smirking at the instinctive thrust of Alex's hips, "It will be a very, _very_ , **very** cold day in hell when I object to you being too excited about me doing dirty things to you to go jogging... Ok?"

Nodding, torn between Dani wanting to press his hand harder and take it away, Alex smiled, "I _really_ want to go home."

"How much would it take for you to come now?" Pressing his hand harder, keeping a check around them that there was no one around to hear the muffled wail that Alex tried, and failed, to stifle, Dani smirked, his voice low and dirty.

Biting his hand to try and not alert the entire Swiss population to his predicament, Alex shook his head, words muffled and gasped out, "Close..."

"Do you want too? We didn't talk about it... Some people like stuff like this in public, where anyone could see them....." Leaving the words hanging, his hand resting on his own thigh barely touching Alex until Alex thrust against him, Dani left the decision, mostly, to Alex.

Wailing, his head dropping forward onto Dani's shoulder, Alex was aware of how ridiculous he'd look wandering around in tented lycra, but gritting his teeth he locked eyes with Dani; his wide and open and so _willing_ , "You choose..."

Whistling softly Dani stepped in tighter to Alex, palming him with urgency, "You can't walk home like this, but you need to be quick... Anyone could come by..."

*

"Shower..." Pushing a sweaty, sticky Alex from him, Dani raised an eyebrow, "Go on... If we go together that'll be the whole afternoon gone."

Pupils blown wide, high on the adrenaline and sheer buzz from coming in public; and the slight edge to it all hammered home by jogging home in sticky shorts with jelly legs, Alex simply nodded, leaving the bathroom door open as he stripped and stepped under the water.

"It's not the same," Looking at himself in the mirror, examining the lines on his face and the scars visible on his torso after shedding his top in preparation for his own shower, Dani sighed, "He wants it and you love him. It's ok... It's not the same."

*

"Dani..." A soft whimper falling from his mouth Alex wriggled his wrists, caught together in one of Dani's hands above his head.

Lifting his head Dani smirked, lying on his side next to Alex, who was on his back, Dani ran a hand down Alex's chest, loving the way the younger man arched up into his touch. With one of Dani's legs over his, weight half pinning him down, any movement rubbed Alex's naked cock against Dani's clothed leg, Alex could only moan. Dragging his index finger, nail scratching, down Alex's sternum Dani kept his voice as normal as possible, "Alex... Listening?"

"Hnnng," Trying to push himself against Dani, the bonds a teasing frustrating that kept him mere inches away from what he wanted Alex's body already had a light glisten from sweat.

Flicking his nose with his middle finger Dani's voice sounded stern, "Alex!"

"Listening..." Remembering their conversation, Dani's determined promise that if he didn't think Alex would remember his safe words he'd stop the whole thing instantly no matter how hard or horny they both were, Alex nodded, trying to focus his fluttering eyes on Dani's face.

Finally convinced his voice was filtering through the fog in Alex's brain Dani kept his voice calm and clear, desperately trying to ignore the effect Alex wriggling was having on him, "What do you say if you want to stop?"

"Sepang."

"And if you are not sure about something?"

"Le Mans."

Running his finger down Alex's sternum, across his stomach and trailing it over the skin of his pelvis, making patterns with his nail Dani smirked, "And if you want more?"

" _Aragon_.... **Fuck**... Aragon..." Trying to arch into Dani's touch Alex's voice was wrecked, a gasped high pitched noise instead of his usual surprisingly deep tone.

"Shall I tell you what we're going to do?"

"Yes... Daniiiiii," Growling as Dani pressed his denim clad leg against his rock-hard cock Alex wailed so loud Dani was glad his neighbours were on holiday.

Reaching behind him Dani picked up the cock ring that had made Alex's eyes light up when he opened it. Resting it on Alex's stomach, and feeling the ripple of excitement surging through Alex at the sight of it, Dani rested his hand on Alex's pelvis, his fingers mere inches from where the younger man really wanted them, "We're going to see if you can take a little bit more, then I'm going to put this on you..."

"Please... Yes please..."

Moving his hand up Alex's body, not stopping until his fingers rested on Alex's bitten lips, "Then, with your help, I'm going to open you up. Slowly..." Pushing two fingers into Alex's mouth, biting back a groan as the arching moaner lavished them with attention with his tongue, Dani dropped his voice low, "Then I'm going to fuck you, hard and fast, and if you beg me nicely enough I might let you come... Like that?"

"Hoierfefca," Mouth full of Dani's fingers Alex's words were unintelligible, but his body was giving all his answers. Eyes half shut, his hips canting off the bed and toes curled tight he was a picture of yes.

Mindful of the need to keep them both right Dani removed his fingers, running them down Alex's body leaving a cool, wet trail for him to blow cold air over, "Alex, what track are you at baby?"

"ARAGON!"

Chuckling lightly as he picked up the cock ring, Dani chewed on his own lip, his cock almost bursting out of his jeans, and trailed it down Alex's body, "Hmmm, I think we should do without this today. See how good you can be without it."

Taking Alex in his hand, the teenager arching his back as Dani's thumb swiped over his tip, a string of profanities that would make a garage full of mechanics blush tripping off his tongue, Dani wrapped his fingers around Alex, making a loose fist and rocking his hand slowly, smirking as Alex tried to thrust against him. Listening to Alex's breath he let the younger man fuck his fist until his breath hitched...

"Daniiiii," Wailing loud and needy as Dani's hand was withdrawn, his orgasm subsiding, pulling him back from the edge of the precipice he'd been hanging over Alex slammed his head back against the pillow.

"Don't move your hands," Leaning off the bed, picking up a tie that he'd chucked onto the nightstand earlier, Dani moved onto his knees to wind and knot the material around Alex's wrists. Testing the bonds, making sure he could slide a finger between the material and Alex's skin (knowing that Alex could pull his hands free if he really needed too) Dani made a point of tugging Alex's hands about, setting the feeling into his brain that he was tied at Dani's mercy...

Sitting back on his heels, eyes raking down Alex's body Dani smiled, "It's going to be a long, hard, afternoon..."


	9. Aragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to explore the things they talked about properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - This chapter contains ice play, cockrings and spanking.
> 
> I think that says all I need to say really. Hell here I come...

"It's ok baby, I've got you," Pulling the tie free from Alex's wrists Dani placed a soft kiss on Alex's temple. Shifting them until he was on his back with Alex snuggled into his side, head on Dani's shoulder, with the duvet quickly pulled around them both, Dani threaded his fingers through Alex's hair, "Sssh it's ok. I've got you."

Moaning hard, pulling at the binds that Dani had attached to the spindled headboard to keep his arms stretched above his head, Alex shivered at Dani's words, "It's going to be a long, hard afternoon...."

"I'll be back..." Wandering out of the room, smirking at Alex's desperate look of _please_ , Dani moved into the kitchen, making as much noise as possible as he filled a glass from the ice dispenser, the first time ever he'd been pleased he'd spent a ridiculous amount of money on a fridge.

Walking back into the room his breath caught in the back of his throat. Standing at the bottom of the bed, that in the last few nights had become 'the bed' or 'our bed' rather than 'my bed', he let out a low sigh, "If you could see what I could see..." Resting a hand on Alex's ankle as he toed off his socks, his fingers chilly from the glass as they drew pictures on his skin, Dani smiled, "You look.... _exquisite_..."

"DDdani..." Cock bobbing up towards his stomach, hard and already leaking, Alex moaned, low and growled, "Please..."

Putting the glass on the bed, letting the coldness come into contact with Alex's leg Dani pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his jeans to the ground, the belt hitting the wooden floor with a clatter. Raising an eyebrow at Alex's jump and moan Dani chuckled, "Really?" Leaning down he pulled the belt free from his jeans and rested it on the bed next to Alex, the buckle just touching Alex's skin, feeling to the younger man like it was screaming out to him _'I'm here'._

Clambering onto the bed Dani moved between Alex's knees, pressing his fingers into the pale skin of Alex's thighs he spread his legs wider as she shuffled, the fabric of his boxers feeling like sandpaper on the sensitive skin. On his knees Dani draped himself over the younger man, trapping Alex's cock between the skin of their stomachs, Dani's boxers rubbing on him roughly as he leant in for a kiss.

Alex's lungs burned as Dani's mouth seemed to suck all of the air from him as his tongue marauded around Alex's mouth. Smirking at the low wail as Dani trailed an ice cube down his side Alex tasted blood as he bit his own lip hard, Dani having moved to nibble on his neck just in time to escape the thrashing move.

Moving down Alex's body Dani had to count to ten at least three times to control himself. Closing his eyes as he flicked his tongue around Alex's nipple Dani lost himself in the sounds of the moaning wails and the stream of words and sounds falling from Alex as the combination of hot, wet heat from Dani's mouth on his left nipple fought, and battled, with the sensation of the freezing ice.

"Please Dani... _Please_..." Feeling Dani move, the tiny hint of skin-on-skin friction on his cock making his balls want to burst, Alex was overloaded with stimulation as hot and cold mixed with _Dani_.

Sitting back on his heels, chuckling lightly at the pained cry of disappointment from Alex as all stimulation was removed, Dani sighed, "There are so many things I want to do to you...."

"Do them. Do them NOW!"

Hands on the inside of Alex's thighs, one hand warm and the other cold and damp from the ice, Dani drew blood from his own lip at the view of Alex spreading himself wider, and trying to spread his legs wider still, in front of him. Running a hand, the cold one, over Alex's balls Dani placed his warm hand on the younger man's abdomen, fearful his thrashing about would cause one of them an injury, "Steady... You still in Aragon?"

"Yes. Aragon fucking _fucking_ Aragon. Fuck me now. _Daniiiiii_..." Trailing off in a wail as Dani's hand moved and fondled his balls Alex threw his headback on the pillow, feeling the familiar bubble begin to pool in his belly. Feeling himself tip towards the edge Alex yelped, loud and croaky, as an ice cube appeared in Dani's hand; the warm, gentle sensation swapped for a cold, sharpness that pulled him back from the precipice.

Wrapping a hand around Alex, the younger man instantly arching into him, that feeling overriding the coldness, which had melted from icy cold to cool, and Alex's hips began to thrust, hard, into Dani's hand.

"Listening?"

"Alex..." His voice sharp Dani's cool hand left Alex's balls and slapped down on his thigh, "Alex!"

"Mmlisten..." Pupils blown and eyes half shut as his hips instinctively moved back and forth, pulling and pushing himself in and out of Dani's fist, pulling him closer and closer to the abyss, Alex tried to focus.

Dribbling cold water from the melting ice into his hand, smirking as Alex's thrust brought him into contact with the icy water and drew a litany of profanities from his mouth, Dani kept his voice firm and clear, "I'm going to give you one minute to come. After that I'm going to get us both a drink and check your wrists before we go on. Ok?"

"Hnsdsadoaw..." Unsure how he was supposed to reply coherently Alex nodded, worried Dani might just stop and then he was sure his balls would just explode in a not-good way.

Soaking his hand with the icy water, letting some trickle over Alex's abdomen and balls Dani wrapped his fingers around the hardness. Moving his hand, not-too quick and firmly he flickered his tongue around the tip, licking up the salty leaking fluid and messing with Alex's head as his body tried to choose the winner between hot and cold.

"30 seconds Lex..."

Moving his hips faster, trying to concentrate on the glorious friction of Dani's hand, rather than the icy water trickling and pooling down his cleft Alex growled as Dani began to count him down.

*

"NO!" Blushing bright red, redness spreading from his cheeks up to his forehead and down to his neck, Alex worried his bitten lip some more as he shook his head, "I mean... Not the whole thing... I like it."

Helping Alex sit up, smirking at the grimace as the drying stickiness on his stomach wrinkled as he moved, Dani left Alex's wrists bound together after removing the tie from his headboard. Gently placing the bottle of water into Alex's hands, chuckling at Alex's curse as the cold bottle touched his skin, Dani rested his hand on Alex's thigh, "You ok?"

"Amazing..." Trying to catch his breath, and not spill any water on himself because of his trembling hands, Alex smiled wide. Resting his head on Dani's shoulder Alex let his eyes flutter shut, "On track 30 seconds is a long time...."

Chuckling hard Dani wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder, "I thought you were going to be left high and dry there..."

"You wouldn't?" Looking up at Dani, eyes wide and curious, Alex shook his head at the simple smile from the smaller man, "Evil. Pure evil."

"You love it..."

"I do," Looking down into Dani's lap Alex smiled and tilted his head, "Need me too..."

Taking the bottle from Alex's hand, smirking at the combination of lust, need, want and nerves on Alex's face, Dani chuckled, "Oh no. There's only **one** place I'm finishing off today."

"Dani!" Alex groaned hard as he leant into Dani's hand cupping his face. The instant Dani's mouth pressed on his Alex's opened; letting Dani's tongue in to swirl and dance around his. Moaning softly, his cock spent, but getting interested Alex let himself me guided down onto his back. As Dani pulled away, his eyes half closed, his own lips red and swollen from two sets of teeth and his voice low and gravelly Alex tried to pull him back down.

"Nu uh..." Moving back on to his knees, trailing his hand down Alex's body until he twitched hard, Dani grinned wicked and dirty, "Now it's my turn...." Picking up the cock ring, making Alex curse words Dani wasn't even sure he knew the meaning of as he wrapped it around his sensitive cock, Dani sighed softly, "Roll over baby..."

*

Running his hand over the pink cheek Dani sighed, a warm, happy and contented sound, "You look so fucking good like this..."

"Arhgsduie," Mouth full of pillow, and brain foggy, Alex's whole body trembled. The initial tingle of _'what will it be like'_ as Dani moved and guided him up onto his knees, spreading his legs enough that Dani could see _everything_ and Alex, head down, could see nothing. Dani's hands, warm and kind, ran up his legs and over his arse, stroking and squeezing, while his voice dripped into Alex's brain talking about what he was going to do and how much he was going to enjoy it.

The sound of the first smack, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to sting and sound, echoed around the room. Quickly following it with a few more, just enough to make Alex tremble and gasp, Dani trailed his fingers down Alex's cleft, his voice cutting through the fog, as he pressed a soft kiss to one of Alex's cheeks, "Where are you?"

"Aragon... Harder please Dani, please harder..."

"Like this?" Dani's hand stung as the crack whirred around the room, Alex wailing into the pillow waiting for the moment that the pain _pain_ turned into good pain that confused and excited his brain, "Is this what you meant, Alex?"

Slapping down on Alex's cheeks, one hand then the other, then the other then pause before cracking down with both hands making Alex wail loud and hard as his cock, suddenly awake, moved against the pillow under his hip, cotton pillowcase rubbing his tip making him moan again.

Pulling apart Alex's cheeks, digging his fingers into the redness, Dani blew cool air over his puckered hole, "Next time I'm going to put an ice cube here and let it melt..."

Letting the idea settle in Alex's brain he brought his hand down again, marvelling in the way Alex's skin tone changed from light pink, to rosy red to angry red as his breathing changed.

"Dddannii..." His voice as wrecked as his hair Alex's tone was needy and begging, the words lost on his tongue as Dani parted his cheeks again, licking a wide, wet stripe down him and leaving Alex with a thick lump in his throat.

Dani's tongue flickered over Alex's most intimate spot and swirled around him as one of Dani's fingers, quickly slicked up pressed against him. Waiting until Alex's wails softened, his body relaxing under Dani's ministrations, he slid his finger in, cracking his other hand down on his reddened cheek and smirking as Alex slumped onto the pillow, his legs too wobbly to hold him up.

*

"Dani..." The wrecked and broken voice stirred Dani into action. Pulling his softened cock out of Alex's hole, come oozing out with him, Dani pressed a soft kiss to the bite mark on Alex's shoulder. Taking a tiny second to look, the mental picture of Alex's hole red and oozing from the hard fucking Dani couldn't resist giving him (and he wanted) and his cheeks red from the constant spanking throughout Dani's stomach lurched in a good way. If he'd been 18 he'd have been ready to go again in no time. Pulling the come covered pillow out from Alex, soothing his wail at the contact of it brushing over his spent cock, Dani moved up the bed beside Alex.

"It's ok baby, I've got you," Pulling the tie free from Alex's wrists Dani placed a soft kiss on Alex's temple. Shifting them until he was on his back with Alex snuggled into his side, head on Dani's shoulder, with the duvet quickly pulled around them both, Dani threaded his fingers through Alex's hair, "Sssh it's ok. I've got you."

Snuggled tight into Dani, wrapped tightly round him he was likely to give Dani as many bruises as he had received from the smaller man, a tear rolled down Alex's face. Gripped with panic Dani tilted his head up, "Shit... Are you ok? I'm sorry... I..."

Silencing the older with a soft kiss, gentle pressing of the lips the only contact that Alex could stand, everything else sending too many tingles southwards, Alex smiled, "Nothing is wrong."

"You're crying?"

Chuckling slightly Alex shrugged, "I don't know why."

"Alex..." Unsure, concern for the younger man (who always looked sinfully young when his hair and lips were wrecked) swirling around his stomach Dani frowned, "Are you sure?"

"I love you," Wide-eyed, wrecked, but eternally serious Alex smiled, "I... That.. That was **_fucking_** amazing. And not because it was kinky or dirty... Well not just because it was kinky and dirty, but because.... because it was you..."

Pushing some sweat slick hair from Alex's forehead Dani sighed with relief, both at the fact that Alex was ok and that he wasn't alone in his feelings, "I love you too..."

"Dani?" Pulling away from the soft kiss Alex smiled shyly, "See the next time can we try something...."


	10. 9 Days, 4 Hours & 14 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Alex to go home.

"Come on sleepyhead, we have to move..."

Snuggling his head into Dani's neck Alex whimpered, "Still sleeping...."

"You weren't sleeping ten minutes ago when you had my cock buried in you so shift," Nudging his shoulder, bouncing Alex's head on his chest, Dani chuckled.

Trailing his hand down Dani's side, Alex pressed his mouth to the older man's collarbone with his eyes still shut, "Oh yeah...."

"Oh no you don't," Catching Alex's hand Dani shoved the taller man off him, smirking at the 'oomph' from Alex, "We have to leave for the airport in forty-five minutes. We've got time for solo showers, breakfast and a chat...." Wandering towards the en-suite Dani wiggled his ass, feeling Alex's eyes burning into his back, "Or we have time for one shared shower...."

*

"I don't want to go..." Slumped back against the wall, legs spread to reduce the height difference, Alex moaned into Dani's neck.

Hands on Alex's back, fingers under his shirt drawing circles over the younger man's skin, Dani smiled onto Alex's skin, "I know baby, but it won't be for long..."

"9 Days, 4 Hours & 14 Minutes..." Blushing slightly Alex shrugged, "I counted..."

Sliding his fingers into Alex's hair Dani pulled him in for a kiss, Alex moaned softly into his mouth as Dani's tongue slipped past his open lips, sliding over Alex's and growling softly as he pulled away, Dani smiled, "We'll speak every day. Skype sometimes. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, chewing his lip hard, before dropping his voice to a whisper, "It still feels like too long..."

Stroking a thumb over Alex's cheek Dani sighed, "I know, but it's not for long. Once winter is by we'll be back on the road like before..."

"Suppose," Pouting into another kiss Alex dug his fingers into Dani's back as the older man pushed him against the wall and plundered his mouth.

*

"Hey. You're back!" Jumping over the sofa to land next to Alex, Marc laughed at his mother's yelling about his muddy boots, "Love you Mama!! So, how was Geneva?"

Head resting on the back of the sofa Alex smiled, "Hi. Yeah it was good."

"Just good? I thought you'd be covered in bruises and unable to walk," Pinching the tv remote from his brother's hand Marc smirked.

Puffing out his cheeks, trying not to go bright red, Alex coughed, "So, erm, what have you been up too?"

"Oh no no little brother... You're not getting away with that one..." Pinging Alex's collar Marc laughed his trademark loud, bellow laugh at spotting the two red marks on Alex's collarbone, "You need to tell Dani to not be so rough little brother."

Waiting until their mother arrived in the doorway to shout at Marc some more Alex, who had at least five other significant bruises and struggled to sit comfortably on the bumpy flight home due to the vigorousness of their fun the night before, leant in to whisper in Marc's ear, "Fuck that, I _love_ it when he's rough..."

Laughing loud, a tinge of the Marquez sound usually associated with Marc audible in his sound, Alex smirked wide at his brother's flushed cheeks as he was unable to rid himself of the image of a rough Dani.

*

Picking up his phone, rolling onto his stomach on his bed, Alex smiled at the arrival of a text from Dani.

_"Hey you. Hope you are good & Marc is behaving. I'm going skiing tomorrow so will be out all day xx"_

"Hey yourself. I'm ok. Marc is being Marc... Have fun x"

_"Ok? Since when was 'ok' a word you used? x"_

"Since I was in Cervera & you are in Geneva :(" Sliding one arm under his pillow Alex sighed hard.

_"I know baby, but it's not for long. You'll be back in my arms soon. You just need to keep yourself busy for now xx"_

"Don't say that... x" Thumping his head down on his pillow with a groan Alex cursed as just the thought of Dani's arms around him made his cock twitch.

_"That wasn't even anything!! I didn't even tell you that I'm in bed or anything ;) xx"_

"You're evil.... So fucking evil xx"

_"That's not what you were saying last night ;)"_

"I was gagged, I didn't say anything last night ;)"

_"Fuuuuuuuck... That backfired.... Now I can only think about your face last night... Exquisite xxx"_

"My face before or after you covered it in cum?"

_"Alex Marquez! Behave yourself at once. You are too far away for us to be having this conversation!"_

"Jaja! I'm not even sorry xx"

_"You will be next time I see you and I spank your arse with my belt until you can't sit down ;)"_

"Awww fuck's sake.... 1-1.... xx"

_"Speaking of red arses, how was the flight? ;)"_

"Turbulent. Could feel you on every bump..."

_"That'll teach you to behave ;)"_

"No, it really, really won't :p"

_"*Groan* Stop it. We need to stop this. It's bad enough I've got tented boxers in bed by myself, like a horny teenager, much more and I'll have to do something about it."_

"How the fuck is THAT supposed to help?!!!!!!!"

_"Sorry. What are you doing tomorrow? x"_

"Going to Rufea and hoping my arse doesn't hurt too much. x"

_"Oops ;) Right, I've got an early start so I need to sleep xx"_

"Ok. Speak to you tomorrow?"

_"Of course. Will text you when I'm home. x"_

"Ok, be careful x"

_"You too. Hope your arse isn't toooooo  sore ;) Love you xx"_

"Pfft you love it when I whimper in pain ;) Love you too xx"

_"Urrrggghhh not helpful! Goodnight baby x"_

"Good night x"

Rolling onto his back, chucking his phone onto the bedside table, Alex couldn't help moaning at the tiny hint of complaint that rippled through his body at his movements. Thrusting his hand down his pants, figuring he didn't have an early start, he replayed the actions of the night before in his head.


	11. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is in Cervera. Dani is in Geneva. Someone else wants to throw a spanner in the works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't thank Monocoquemadam enough today. She gave me an idea and now I'm run, run, running with it :)

The conversation having taken a cheeky turn Dani bit his lip, "Alex?"

"What?" Sat on his bed cross-legged, laptop on the duvet, Alex smiled at the screen.

Voice soft and velvety Dani smirked, "Where is everyone?"

"Mum and Dad are out, won't be back until tomorrow," Chewing on his lip Alex really hoped Dani was suggesting what he hoped Dani was suggesting.

"Marc?"

"Not back from Rufea yet. Won't be for another hour or so..."

Smiling at the screen Dani tilted his head to the side, "So you are all alone then?"

"Yeah," Shorts already tenting at the mere though Alex's answer was weak and raspy.

Words washing over Alex like soft, teasing fingertips Dani licked his lips, "What was it you said about liking the idea of me watching you again?"

*

Flicking the Space Bar, cursing his screen saver for momentarily taking his view of Alex away, Dani bit hard on his lip as he wrapped his fingers around himself.

"D _aaaa_ ni..."

Voice filtering through the speakers in a way that made it feel like Alex was a little closer Dani moaned low as he saw Alex's fingers moving faster, "It's ok baby. I'm here...."

"Want you here...."

Stroking himself in time to Alex's pitchy moans Dani could feel his balls tighten, "Come for me... Come with me Alex...."

"Fuck... Yes..." One hand wrapped around his cock and his fingers pressed as deep inside himself as he could get them Alex wailed loud as he spurted over his own hand.

*

"You ok baby?"

Nodding, hand cleaned up and rolled onto his side, Alex smiled, "Yeah.... Just wishing you were here."

"I know, I do too."

"5 days."

"No hours?" Dani couldn't resist teasing.

Blushing hard Alex chewed his lip, "2 hours 15 minutes."

"Actually," Dani winked, "4 days, 2 hours and 15 minutes.... I'm coming a day early."

"REALLY?! Shit...." Picking the laptop up off the floor Alex flicked his middle finger at Dani's smirk.

"Yes. Really," Shrugging lightly Dani blushed, "I miss you."

"I miss you too...."

"Right," After momentary pause of silence Dani smiled, "I'm taking my team out for drinks tonight. I think it'll be a late one so I'll speak to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm going out with Marc and Tito. It's Tito's brother's birthday so we're going to Barcelona."

"Have fun," Wagging a stern finger Dani winked, "Not too much though."

"Like I've any energy for too much fun," Alex laughed.

"Speak to you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Smiling, a hint of sadness, but warm Alex blushed, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Closing down his laptop Dani dashed for the shower, the hour he planned to spend chatting to Alex having stretched to two and making him run late. Quickly towelling his skin he grabbed boxers from the drawer and his jeans from the back of the chair. Pulling the navy blue polo shirt over his head, he ran his fingers through his hair, splashed on a drop of aftershave, grabbed his wallet and headed for the hall to gather up his shoes and coat.

*

"DDDDAAAANNNNIIIIIII!!!!!! Come dance!!!"

Holding his hand up Dani laughed, "No, no, no I don't dance Isabel. You know that..."

"She likes you," Nodding towards Isabel with a smirk Alberto chuckle.

Sliding into the booth next to his manager Dani shrugged, alcohol making him braver than normal, "She's not my type."

"I know that," Tone slightly curt Alberto tipped the remnants of the bottle of beer into his mouth, "Whisky? One for the road?"

"One for the road, why not?"

*

Slamming the glass down on the table Dani shook his head, "It shouldn't even BE fucking possible.... When you rag the bike like that it should fucking catapult you off."

"It should. Fucking little shit. He's an arrogant little fucker as well," Alberto's voice was cold and stern.

Shaking his head Dani waved his finger at Alberto, "No no no no no. He isn't. He _reeeeeeeealy_ isn't. He's a good bloke."

"Pfffft. If you say so."

Nodding sagely Dani sighed, "He is. It is one of the most nnannoying things about him. He's nice."

"Not as nice as his brother though, eh Dani?"

Sitting up, blood running cold and suddenly sober, Dani eyed Alberto with suspicion, "You don't know Alex."

"I've met him a few times. Anyway, that's not what I meant," Staring at Dani, eyes locked together, Alberto shook his head, "What are you thinking Dani?"

Breaking the eye-lock between them Dani stared at the window, "I'm not talking about this with you."

"So there is something to talk about?"

"No."

"Oh, I thought you and he..." Alberto looked surprised, sure of his information.

Voice firm Dani interrupted, "No, I mean, no I'm not talking to you."

"We need to talk."

"We don't."

"We do."

"No, we..."

"Dani," Putting his hand on Dani's arm, surprised when Dani simply stared at the fingers on his skin rather than pull away, Alberto's tone changed to soft, "We _need_ to talk."

*

"So you wanted to talk, so talk..." Standing in the hallway, the younger man suddenly feeling like he didn't want Alberto in his apartment for the first time, Dani's tone was curt.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, looking awkward, Alberto shrugged, "Can't we sit down?"

"No!" Leaning back against the wall Dani shrugged, unrepentant for his rudeness, "You know I didn't ever want you here."

With a nod Alberto sighed and leant on the banister, opposite Dani, "I know. It always stung..."

"What?"

"That you wouldn't let me come here, that I was shut out of this part of your life."

"What the fuck?" Incredulous Dani looked at Alberto his eyes flared wide, "Is it any fucking wonder?"

Shaking his head sadly Alberto's tone changed, softer and more lilting, "No, I suppose it's not," Looking up, catching Dani's eye, and catching Dani unawares, Alberto shook his head, "I never, ever meant to hurt you Dani. You do know that don't you?"

"Well I....." Totally on the back foot Dani took a deep breath, "I suppose, maybe, you didn't."

Stepping forward, not so far as to crowd Dani into the wall, but decreasing the gap between them, Alberto reached out a hand, "I _really_ didn't."

"It's all in the past," Eyes glued to Alberto's hand, which felt like it was burning an imprint into his skin, Dani swallowed hard, "It doesn't matter now."

Moving his hand, catching the twitch in Dani's arm as the heat left him, Alberto sighed softly, "So, you and Alex?"

"It's none of your business," Voice trying to be firm, but cracking slightly in the way it always had under Alberto's glare, Dani coughed.

"I know. I'm still your manager though..."

"We're not going public."

"So it's not serious."

"No!" Dani shook his head, "No, that's not why...."

Tone changed to slightly dismissive Alberto shrugged, "It can't be serious Dani, he's just a kid."

"He's not."

"What is he 16, 17?"

"He's 18 and you know it."

"Whatever. He's not right for you. Not for a serious relationship."

"How the fuck would you know?" Outraged and indignant Dani stepped forward, the gap between them negligible, "You know nothing about me. You never fucking did. I was just your little meal ticket and you did whatever you had to do to keep me in line."

Head rocking back like he'd been slapped Alberto shook his head, his voice cracking, like a low whisper, "That's not true. That's not true at all...."

"Fuck off Alberto," Turning to the door, intending to throw Alberto out, Dani stopped in his tracks when Alberto's hand caught his arm, "Alberto...."

Moving, crowding Dani into the wall, the hand on his arm moving to his waist, fingers touching the bare skin between Dani's rumpled t-shirt and jeans and the other reaching out to cup Dani's chin, "Dani..."

"You need to leave," Swallowing hard, Alberto's face so close to his that he could feel the older man's breath on his lips.

"I can't," Resting his forehead on Dani's Alberto closed his eyes, "I tried. For so long I tried... It's sin, that's what they say. It had to be what it was, to protect you it **had** to be like that."

"Please. Alberto... Please leave," Frozen to the spot Dani closed his eyes, all of the years of wanting Alberto flooding back to his brain.

"Open your eyes Dani," Running his thumb over Dani's cheek Alberto smiled as the chocolate eyes fluttered open, "You don't love him Dani. He's not right for you. I know I made a mess of it all, such a mess....."

"Too late. Too too late... It's too late, I moved on. You said it was wrong. You said no."

"I miss you..."


	12. What Did You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Geneva?

Sitting in car, tinted windows and the dark of night protecting him from the outside world Dani, wiped a tear with the back of his hand. Looking up at the shuttered windows, he was slightly surprised by the dull light seeping through, a sign that the occupants were still awake, something he wasn't sure if he was pleased or gutted about. Taking the key from the ignition he got out, closing the door quietly and feeling nauseous as he thought about the last time he was there.

"Dani?" Puzzled by a late night knock at the door Marc was instantly anxious at the pale, distraught look on the older man's face.

Swallowing hard, willing his voice to work, Dani croaked out his words, "Is Alex here?"

"Yeah. Come in?"

Shaking his head Dani waved a hand towards his car, "No. Can't. Please ask him to...." Wandering back, the interior of the car, smoke filled and slightly smelly due to sleeping off his hangover in a car park 10 miles from home when he realised his plan to drive to Alex still drunk was suicidal, his stomach heaved as he rested his head on the steering wheel.

*

"Dani, you're scaring me," His pale face and wide eyes showing just how afraid he was the sight of Alex, looking younger than ever in his sleep tousled hair and grey pyjamas, broke Dani into sobs again.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand Dani sniffed, "Alex.... I...."

"Did you drive here? From Switzerland?" Concern written all over his face as he looked around catching sight of the service station sandwich wrappers and energy drink cans that had clearly sustained Dani on the journey.

Nodding Dani swallowed hard, "I had to see you. I.... Something happened...."

"Right," Terror chewing at his stomach Alex took a deep breath, "Why don't you come inside? You can have a coffee, something decent to eat, maybe some sleep and then we can talk."

Shaking his head tears streamed again, "I can't...."

"Dani, what's going on?" Turning in his seat, tucking one leg under him uncomfortably, Alex wiped a tear from Dani's cheek, "Talk to me, please...."

"Please don't tell me that you hate me," Looking at Alex, red-rimmed chocolate eyes looking scared and exhausted, Dani's voice sounded weak and broken, "Even though you will hate me please don't say it...."

"I would never hate you.... There is nothi...." Words catching in his throat Alex paled, suddenly frightened, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Tell me what happened...."

*

"I miss you..."

Eyes screwed shut tight Dani willed himself not to lean into Alberto's touch, "Please leave...."

"Dani," Stroking his thumb over Dani's cheek Alberto's voice was soft, kind and everything Dani had wanted for so long, "Open your eyes."

Flickering his eyes open, his body responding to Alberto's words, the years of subtle training still drawing an instinctive reaction from him, Dani whimpered at how close Alberto was, at the heat of Alberto's breath on his lips, " _Please_..."

"You don't love the kid Dani," Moving his mouth so close that his lips brushed over Dani's as he spoke, Alberto slid his fingers into Dani's hair, "You love me, you always have..."

Feeling all the air leave his lungs, the burning sensation a flicker between heaven and hell, Dani's eyes closed as Alberto bridged the tiny gap left. Overwhelmed by the soft way the older man's chapped lips pressed onto his he heard the whimper before realising it had come from himself.

*

Hand dropping from Dani's face Alex's voice dropped to a whisper, "Oh."

"I... I'm sorry..." Looking at Alex, the wide eyes doing nothing to hide the heartbreak in the younger man, Dani retched again, revolted at what he'd done.

Counting to five, trying to remember all of the tactics Emilio and Marc had taught him for not succumbing to the red mist on track, Alex screwed his eyes tightly shut as he forced out his question, "What happened next?"

"He..." His empty stomach threatening to hurl again Dani shook his head, eyes closed and face full of fear, "He kissed me again..."

"Right..."

"Alex..." Retching again Dani put his head onto the steering wheel, startling them both (and half of the street) when he pressed the horn, "Shit. Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry," Dissolving into tears Dani wrapped his arms around his waist as he rocked in his seat, "I'm sorry..."

Startled, and concerned despite the hurt gnawing at his ore, by the state Dani was in Alex sighed a tiny hint of relief when the front door of the house opened, a sliver of light from the hallway shining out.

"Mama says come inside. You were already attracting an audience before.... Shit, is he ok?" Bewildered Marc caught sight of Dani's rocking, "Ok, he needs to come inside."

Shrugging Alex chewed on his lip, "He won't. I tried, but..."

"Boys!" Voice laced with that well known motherly tone Roser appeared on the step. Hardly batting an eyelid at any of them she bundled the three of them inside, firm motherly arms practically dragging Dani's sobbing body indoors with a strength Alex and Marc had forgotten she possessed. Depositing Dani and Alex in Alex's room with a cup of hot chocolate and a slice of toast each as she left them with the parting comment that everything seems better after a good nights sleep.

"You shouldn't be nice to me," Knees pulled up to his chest and hair ruffled Dani looked as young as Alex, his puffy eyes the only thing making him seem older.

Putting his cup down, frightened that if Dani said what he feared Dani was going to say he'd drop or throw it, Alex chewed on his lip, "Dani, you need to tell me."

*

Resting his forehead on Dani's Alberto smiled softly, one hand tangled in Dani's hair and the other back in the gap between ruffled shirt and jeans, fingers stroking the skin, "It's ok, everything is going to be ok..."

"No...." Voice almost too quiet to be heard Dani was utterly frozen to the spot, his brain whirring with alcohol and confusion.

Stepping in tighter, pressing their chests together and Dani's back firmly against the wall, Alberto murmured comforting words against Dani's ear, "It's ok Dani. I'm going to look after you now. They way I always did, the way I always should have.... It's going to be like old times, but better. Just me and you. No-one can get between us Dani, so many people have tried, but no-one, **no-one,** ever succeeded..."

Pressing his mouth to Dani's, flicking his tongue against the younger Spaniard's bottom lip, Alberto tried to pull him into the kiss...

*

"What did you do?" Tears pooling in his eyes Alex could feel his tooth breaking the skin of his lip, "Dani! What did YOU do?"

Closing his eyes, tears streaming down his face, Dani hugged his legs tighter to his chest, "I kissed him back..."


	13. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout.

Head wedged between Alberto's head and the wall, brain fuzzy and full, Dani whimpered; the parting lips giving Alberto the chance to glance his tongue into Dani's mouth, fingers of one hand stroking his jaw and finding the small of his back under his shirt, pulling him tighter.

Breathing through his nose Dani whimpered again at the tiny, sensitive pattern Alberto's fingers were drawing on his skin as the familiar, comforting smell of just Alberto filled his senses. As Alberto's tongue entered his mouth, inquisitive and curious in its search for Dani's, Dani sighed and moved his tongue in return.

Sensing victory Alberto's mouth pressed harder, mashing their lips together and tangling his fingers tight in Dani's hair, taking the control that he always had. Pulling away, nipping Dani's lip on its way his voice was breathy, "Dani, my Dani," Stepping back slightly, eyes raking down Dani's body as one of his hands trailed up Dani's spine, "My _special_ boy..."

*

"Right..." A curt nod was the only reaction Alex gave. His eyes fixed on Dani, emotionless and empty, he shrugged, "I don't really know what I'm supposed to say to that."

Feeling utterly worthless Dani shook his head, "I'm sorry. I know..." Wiping his tears with his sleeve Dani looked devastated, "I know that doesn't help, but I just need you to know that I am."

"Why did you come here?" Neutrality swapped for distantness, Alex's eyes darted around the room, looking for something to settle on other than Dani.

Feeling twice as guilty as he looked Dani's voice broke as sobs overcame him again, "Because you deserve better than a phone call or a text."

"I think I deserved better than kissing someone else," Confused, utterly perplexed how in a few short hours Dani went from teasing him on Skype to kissing Puig, Alex felt young, too young and inferior.

Loathing himself Dani's body rocked as he cried, "You do. So much. Better. Better than me. What have I done? What did I do?"

Stepping out of the room, aware that as much as he was hurting and wanted to throw Dani out, Dani couldn't drive anywhere in that state, Alex wandered along the hallway, hearing the hushed chatter of his parents as he passed their room he knocked on Marc's door, "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," Throwing back the corner of his duvet, finally using his World Champion status to persuade his parents that _'the spare room'_ should become his room so that he and Alex didn't have to share anymore' Marc smiled sympathetically as Alex shuffled into the large bed next to him, "Are you ok?"

Shaking his head, tears flowing freely down his face as his chest began to heave, "What has he done? Why? _Why?_ "

Wrapping his arms around his brother, the first time he'd seen him cry hard since they were children, Marc could only echo Alex's question in his brain, "What _has_ he done?"

*

"You need to leave," Picking up Dani's jeans and t-shirt, the older man asleep on the bed, curled up in the foetal position in his boxers since Roser had yelled at the three of them at 4am to 'go to bloody sleep', Marc launched them at the confused and bewildered rider.

Sitting up Dani scrabbled for his clothes, tears springing to his eyes, "Yes. I... Ok..."

"I can't believe you did that to him..." Voice full of loathing Marc shook his head and turned for the door.

Standing, jeans half pulled on, Dani willed his voice to work, "Marc?"

"What?" Freezing, not turning around and his tone hiding nothing, Marc leant a hand on the door frame.

Chewing his lip, terrified of the possible reaction and moreso of the possible answers, Dani practically whispered, "How is Alex?"

"How the fuck," Marc whipped around, eyes wide and full of fury, "do you think he is?! He's fucking heartbroken because you..."

"Out..." Firm hands on her eldest son's back Roser's voice was firm and strong, "Shouting helps no-one."

"Mama..." Silencing himself at the look from his mother Marc drew Dani the dirtiest look he could muster, not giving an inch even when he witnessed Dani, his heart shattered and empty, quickly wiping away a tear.

"Out! Go and catch your brother on his run," Closing the door behind Marc, Roser smiled softly, "How are you Dani?"

Buckling under the kindness in Roser's voice, kindness he didn't deserve, Dani sobbed, "Please don't be nice to me...."

"Dani..."

Looking at the horrified look on Roser's face Dani pulled his jeans up, "I'll go. I never... I _never_ meant to hurt him."

" _Dani_...." Startled Roser's eyes trailed down Dani's arms then across his ribs, "Did you tell Alex everything?"

Suddenly feeling vulnerable Dani pulled on his t-shirt and his eyes darted around the room for his hoodie whilst Roser just stared.

"Dani..." Mind whirring, trying to work out what had actually gone on, Roser put on her best Mama voice, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I..." Pulling the hoodie over his head Dani frantically searched for his shoes, unable to see them thought the stream of tears.

"I've made breakfast," Brow furrowed Roser said the first thing that came into her head that would keep Dani in the house.

"Alex... He won't..."

"Alex isn't here. He's gone for a run already."

"Oh..." Ashamed, and heartbroken, Dani nodded, trying to control his stomach, "I'm not sure I can eat...."

"Come now," Back to sounding indignant Roser turned away, "It's already made and it would be a shame to see it go to waste."

*

"MAMA!" Stomping up the stairs Marc's voice was venomous, "Why the fuck is **_he_** still here?!"

Whirling round, rug beater in her hand, Roser raised an eyebrow, her voice quiet and super polite, "Excuse me?"

"Pedrosa," Marc spat, " **Why** is it still here?"

Frowning Roser tilted her head, "Now, I'm confused. You see you _look_ like my son, and you _are_ wearing his clothes.... but my son would never _dream_ of stomping into our home and using language, _or tone_ , like that toward me. _Would he_?"

"Oh," Squirming, Marc grimaced, "Sorry Mama. Why is he still here?"

"Because your brother needs to talk to him."

"Why?" His voice a loud exclamation that he knew, and didn't care, that Dani could hear, Marc shook his head, "I'm chucking him out."

"You will not!" Voice as firm as when he threatened to throw out Alex's lego in revenge for Alex breaking his Subbuteo goal when he was 9 Roser pointed her finger at Marc, "You listen to me Marc Marquez. Firstly, this is my home and if anyone needs chucking out I'll be doing the chucking."

"But!"

" **Secondly**... Your brother and Dani need to deal with this in their own way. Without interruption, or opinion, from you. Alex needs to know the whole story before he makes any decisions."

"He **kissed** someone else!"

"And then he drove all the way here to speak to Alex," Sighing, not wanting to reveal what she knew to Marc because it wasn't Marc's business, Roser looked sad, "I think there is more to this than a simple drunken kiss. Stay out of it. Give them a chance...."

*

Feeling Alberto move back in towards him Dani suddenly jumped, "No!"

"Yes," Hand tightening in Dani's hair Alberto smiled, "It's alright now Dani, everything is alright now..."

"No, no it's not."

"It is..."

Wrestling himself from Alberto's grip Dani shook his head, "No. It's over. Me and you is history. I love Alex."

"You don't love the kid."

"I do. I love him. It's over... Completely over."

*

"Alex..."

Looking up at his mother, eyes red, puffy and still full of tears, Alex put down the spanner, "Mama."

"Oh sweetheart," Wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders, his head pressed into her stomach from his position kneeling next to his bike, Roser pressed a kiss to Alex's head, "It's ok sweetheart, it's ok..."

Shaking his head Alex sniffed, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and closed his eyes, "It's over Mama. It's over and it hurts so bad."


	14. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Alex need to talk to have a chance. Can they?

"So you need to talk it through, all of it, together before you make any decisions. Problems like this are like wounds; if you don't clean them out properly you are more likely to get an infection."

Sat at the table, nodding at the gentle pat on the shoulder from his mother as she left the room, closing the door and leaving them alone, Alex chewed his lip, "I don't really know where to start."

"Me neither," Voice different, on account of his throat being red from crying so much and having a huge lump in it, Dani finally looked up and braved locking eyes with Alex, almost regretting it when the doleful, heartbroken brown eyes looked back, "I am so sorry..."

Pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands Alex closed his eyes, his voice cracking at the sound of Dani's, "I thought we were happy."

"We are, I mean... We were. This....this wasn't anything about you or me not being happy."

"What was it about?"

Wrapping his arms around himself, Marc's hoodie (given to him by Roser when the elder Marque said he should just be left to freeze) swamping him somewhat, Dani tried to speak three times before succeeding, "I was stupid. So, so stupid... I let my guard down."

"Why was he in your apartment?" Voice stronger, a slightly cold edge, Alex tried not to look at Dani, the look of drowning on the older man's face making him want to forgive just to have Dani's arms wrapped around him again.

"Because I'm a fucking idiot, " Shaking his head, the despair at his own stupidity clear Dani took a deep breath, "He knew. About us I mean. He brought it up in the bar."

"How did he know?"

"I don't know. I certainly didn't tell him."

" _You_ didn't tell _anyone_..." Unable to stop himself Alex threw the verbal barb across the table.

Dani made a sound, his entire body visibly flinching, and shook his head, "No. Don't do that, please. I didn't tell anyone because of what we talked about. If it wouldn't make such an impact on your career I'd have shouted it from the fucking rooftops."

"It's easy to say that Dani," Sideswiped, and feeling powerless to fix his own pain, Alex's defensive walls had been quickly built.

"I know," Heartbreakingly honest Dani smiled softly, "I love you. I know I've ruined it, but I hope you know that. I have no idea what you, _god **look** at you_ , no idea what you see, seen, in me, but I'd have gladly told the entire fucking world about us."

Wiping away a tear Alex didn't trust his voice so shrugged, hoping that some of the silent communication skills they'd built up were still working, wanting Dani to go back to the story.

"I wouldn't let him in the lounge," Biting the skin around his thumb Dani shrugged, "It sound stupid, but I didn't ever want him in the apartment so I thought if I kept him in the hallway it wouldn't damage it.... He was just talking and talking and talking...."

"How did you go from talking to me on Skype to kissing Puig in such a short time?"

"I don't know," Tears streaming down his face Dani tried to control the sobs, "I thought I was free of him. I thought I'd escaped..."

Chewing on his lip, wiping a tear with the back of his hand, Alex braced himself, voice so low it was almost a whisper, "Do you still love him?"

"No!" Unequivocal and instant Dani's answer was firm, "No."

"Then why?"

"Because I'm weak, pathetic and stupid," Closing his eyes Dani let out a deep breath, "I don't know what else to say Alex. I was stupid, so, so stupid. I thought..." Swallowing hard Dani chuckled, "I thought I could handle him. Talk to him and make sure he didn't do anything to damage you. What a fucking idiot?"

"You didn't take him back there too...." Voice super quiet Alex couldn't look, fearful of seeing lie or truth in Dani's face.

Dani smiled, a sad, heartbroken smile of a man who lost everything, "You are the only person I have _ever_ taken there for that."

"I need to go for a walk," Standing up Alex chewed on his lip, "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"I don't know," Alex's honesty made them both have to fight back tears, "I just.... I don't know."

*

"Do you want to go to Rufea?"

Looking up, slightly startled, Alex shook his head, "No thanks."

"I'm not sure sitting here, on a bench in the middle of the street is the best place to do whatever it is you were doing," Sitting next to his brother Marc frowned.

Looking around Alex sighed, "I sat here last week."

"Right?"

"I was sitting wondering what things would change. Like if I didn't live in Cervera anymore what would I pass when I came to visit that would make me think 'ooh that's different...."

"Well we'd only be in Barcelona somewhere so it's not like we'd be away for long," Marc smiled.

Eyes turning glassy with tears Alex laughed, "I was thinking about if I had the opportunity to live elsewhere... Like Geneva."

"Don't torture yourself. Why don't we go out tonight?" Marc smiled kindly, bumping Alex's shoulder, "We could play pool and I'll let you win."

Wiping his eyes with his sleeve Alex sniffed, "I honestly can't think of anything I'd like to do less. Sorry."

"It's not **you** who should be sorry," Tone harsh and judgemental Marc sighed, "He better be fucking gone by the time we get back."

"Why?"

"Because," Marc looked confused, "Why wouldn't _you_ want him to be gone?"

Trying to speak, instead emitting a noise somewhere between a wail and a gulp, Alex tried to compose himself, "Because I love him..."

"Still?"

Breathing slowly, trying to count to ten in his head, Alex smiled, a rueful, sad look, "I can't just turn it off Marc. I hate what he's done, but him....."

"He cheated on you," Shaking his head Marc's voice was low, "I know it'll take time, but..."

"It was just a kiss... Well not _just_ a kiss, but not... You know..."

"You don't get bruises like that from a kiss."

Looking at Marc, face guilty when he realised he'd just revealed something Alex didn't know in the middle of the street, Alex felt a surge of anger burst through his veins as he jumped up to stamp home in a haze of heartbroken tears.

*

"Where is he?" Storming into the lounge Alex made his mother jump.

Frowning, the look of anger on her younger sons face such an unusual sight, Roser shook her head, "He's in the shower."

" _He_ is leaving," Turning to storm upstairs and tell Dani so Alex bit his lip as a hand caught his arm, "Mama... Please..."

Not letting go Roser smiled sadly, "You need to talk to him."

"We talked. He lied."

"Lied?"

"Marc said he has got bruises. You don't get bruises from kissing."

"Have you seen the bruises?"

"Mama," Voice sounding hurt, betrayed almost, Alex blinked away a tear, "You are supposed to be on **my** side..."

Stepping forward, putting a hand on his cheek, Roser sighed, "Remember when I banned you from the race in Cheste that time?"

"When I was 8?" Alex frowned.

"Yes."

"Of course I do."

"Do you remember why?"

"Because you said my arm needed more time to recover."

"Did you agree?"

"No."

"So I said something you didn't like, that you didn't agree with?"

"Yes."

"Do I do that often?"

"Not really," Alex sighed, "Mama, I don't understand what you are trying to say."

Putting both hands on her son's waist and looking up at him, the height difference between them considerable for years, Roser smiled sadly, "Do you think for one second if I thought that Dani had deliberately cheated on you and was a bad person I would have let him in the door?"

"No," Biting his lip, overwhelmed again about his mother's warmth, Alex sighed, "What should I do?"

"Talk to him. Talk to him and then when you know everything work out what you want to do."

"Thanks Mama..." Giving his mother a hug, mock frowning when she pressed a kiss to his cheek, Alex wandered upstairs and took a deep breath outside his bedroom door.

*

 "Dani, we need to talk," Wandering into the room Alex stopped dead at the sight of Dani. The brightness of the white towel around Dani's waist accentuated the vivid red marks, surrounded by hints of blue and purple, on Dani's ribs and stomach. Trailing his eyes down he wondered how he'd missed the angry redness on Dani's wrist before the picture of Dani, in his own hoodie then in Marc's, pulling his sleeves over his hand.

Locking eyes with Alex, Dani quickly pulled away, the embarrassment of being seen _like that_ making him reach for a hoodie, then look at Alex with a pleading look as Alex reached for the hoodie quicker, " _Please_..."

"What did he do to you?" His voice a whisper as he stepped closer Alex felt his chest begin to constrict, "Dani?"

Reaching for the hoodie in Alex's hand a tear rolled down Dani's cheek, "Alex please."

"Here..." Both of them pausing for a second as their fingers brushed, Alex handed Dani the hoodie. Trying not to let his brain conjure too many images about how Dani came to be so marked, Alex took a deep breath, "We need to talk. Properly. You need to tell me everything."

"I should just go..."

"No!" Voice so firm and loud it startled them both Alex shook his head sadly, "No... If you walk out that door now that is it. If we talk, properly, then maybe we've got a tiny chance.... You said I deserved better than a phone call, surely I deserve honesty and that chance?"

"I'm not sure I do."

"I'm sure we do..."

Nodding, fighting back the tears that had sprung up about the idea of maybe having a tiny chance, Dani sobbed, "We do."

"I'll go make coffee while you get dressed," Alex smiled softly, a small smile that lit some hope in them both.


	15. Let Him In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toughest conversation and recollections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning - this chapter contains some violence and non-consent moments***
> 
> I have been so nervous about this chapter. I hope you don't all hate it and I apologise in advance if you do.
> 
> I shall go and hide under a duvet somewhere now.

Putting down the coffee cup, afraid he was going to break it from holding it so tightly, Alex sighed softly, "You need to talk to me Dani."

"I know," His voice quiet, feeble almost, Dani smiled, "I just... I don't know where to start."

Folding his legs, sitting opposite Dani on his bed with his legs crossed like they were school children, Alex shrugged, "I don't mean it to sound bitchy, but at the beginning?"

"Good plan," Dani smiled, a weak glimmer of something other than streess and heartbreak on his hope for a moment, "Well I told you already what I said..."

"You told him it was over," Alex nodded, "What happened next?"

*

Wrestling himself from Alberto's grip Dani shook his head, "No. It's over. Me and you is history. I love Alex."

"You don't love the kid."

"I do. I love him. It's over... Completely over."

"Don't be ridiculous Dani," Catching the younger man's arm Alberto sighed, "We will never be over. You've been in love with me since you were 16. That doesn't just switch off."

Yanking his wrist free, wincing slightly as the roughness of Alberto's tight grip scratched his skin, Dani shook his head, his voice serious, solemn almost, "It didn't just switch off. It took years..."

"Dani," Alberto, frustrated and getting angry by the ridiculousness of the situation,  sighed, "I understand that you wanted to get me back for saying no. To make me suffer, and I let you have your fun, but this stops. Now."

"What?"

"This nonsense with Marquez," Alberto's tone flipped, back to the tone Dani used to hear often, anytime he made a mistake, "What is it about you and your need to _fuck_ your rivals? Do you want people to find out? Do you want your friends and family to know what you _do_?"

Raising his eyebrows Dani laughed, "What **_I_** do?"

"Yes Dani, what _you_ do? The sins you commit. The wrong thoughts that you have."

"You mean _we_?"

"You know fine and well what I mean," Giving Dani a sharp look Alberto's tone turned darker, warning him, "Don't get fucking smart with me."

"Even now you are playing games. Five minutes ago you said that you loved me, five minutes ago you had your tongue in my mouth and now I'm a dirty sinner who should be ashamed?" Crinkling his face, like he had a bad taste in his mouth, Dani shook his head, "You disgust me. I might not be what people expected, I might not be what people want me to be, but at least I'm honest."

"Honest?" Alberto chuckled, "If you think that you are a fool Dani."

"I **am** honest."

Crowding Dani into the corner Alberto smirked, his eyes glistening with anger, "Honest? You call all your pathetic complaining about me when you have done exactly the same to Marquez honest? You call sneaking about, hiding who you are because you know that it is shameful honest? You are not honest Dani, you are far from honest..."

"I'm not like you," Stomach churning, threatening to empty its contents onto the floor, Dani shook his head.

"You are," Putting his hands either side of Dani's head, and his knee between Dani's legs, Alberto's face hardenend, "You and me are just the same..."

*

"I'm not. I'm not like him, I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do to you what he did to me. Not ever ever, I wouldn't do that," Breathing fast, words falling out of his mouth, Dani felt his chest tighten as the panic took over again.

Taking Dani's hands in his, momentarily forgetting the anger in his system, Alex made his voice firm, but not harsh, "Dani, you need to slow the breathing down."

"I didn't do that. I didn't do that. I didn't do that to youortoMarcIwouldn'tIwou..."

"DANI!" Tipping Dani's chin up, forcing the smaller man to look at him Alex made a point of making his own breathing loud, "Breathe with me... In....... And Out..... In...Slow it down.... Out..... And in..... And out....... In... That's it.... And Out..."

"Sorry..." Keeping his eyes on Alex's chest and matching his breathing Dani swallowed hard, "I don't think I can tell it all. Like a story. I can feel the..... bad bits... creeping up on me. Sorry."

"It's ok," Rubbing his thumb over the back of Dani's hand Alex sighed, "I _need_ to ask you something."

"Ok..."

Chewing on his lip Alex closed his eyes, "Did you have sex with him?"

"No! I swear..."

Dropping his voice to a whisper, fearful of any answer, Alex sounded disconsolate, "You don't get bruises like that from kissing Dani...."

"They... He..." Pulling his hands away from Alex, covering them with his hoodie again, Dani's eyes closed, "He wanted to go into the lounge..."

*

"This is when all of this shit started, "Motioning his hands around the hallway the elder man shook his head, "I should have nipped it in the bud then."

"No!" Grabbing Alberto's arm as he turned away Dani placed himself between the other man and the lounge door, "You are not going in there."

"I am. This nonsense ends now. Before you do something even more stupid," Pushing Dani aside Puig got close to the door, "For fuck's sake."

"NO!" Practically jumping on the other man's back Dani clawed at him, "You are not going in there. Get out! Get out of my home!"

Trying to push Dani from him Alberto found himself tumbling to the floor, Dani's hands flying at him, years of anger and frustration boiling over in the younger man resulting in quite ineffectual slaps and punches being aimed at his head, "DANI! FUCKING STOP!"

"Get out. Get out. Get out!"

Using his bigger size, and down to the fact he kept himself still fit, Alberto managed to roll them until Dani was on his back, Alberto over him pinning his wrists to the floor, "STOP! Enough Dani, that's enough..."

"I want you to LEAVE!" Wriggling, frantically trying to buck Alberto off of him Dani cursed the amount of alcohol he'd drunk, believing he'd be stronger than the older man if only he could co-ordinate everything perfectly.

"I said STOP!" Thumping Dani's wrists against the floor firmly, wincing at the crack of Dani's head off the floor, Alberto's face was contorted with rage, "Now listen to me you ungrateful little shit. This stops NOW!"

"Please leave..." Fighting a tear Dani felt sick, Alberto's weight pressing on his stomach like a lead weight.

"You are risking EVERYTHING, absolutely everything...." Shaking his head Alberto sighed, "All the years of training and teaching you and you insist on repeatedly jeopardising everything."

"I love him..."

"No you don't," Alberto laughed, "I can't believe you've let a kid brainwash you. You are even weaker than I thought."

"I do love him," Wriggling again Dani winced when Alberto slammed his elbow into Dani's stomach.

"Behave...." Moving, making himself more comfortable and ignoring Dani's wincing as his weight settled heavily on the older man's hips and pelvis, Alberto pinned Dani's wrists under his knees, Dani's 2008 injuries grumbling under the weight, "You see Dani you have everything. A job people would love. You've got a nice apartment. People around you to clean your home, sort your travel... You have _everything_..... Yet you are an ungrateful little shit."

"I'm not!"

"I made you..." Face contorting with anger, the hostility in his tone dripping from his words, Alberto smirked at Dani's wince, "I made you and you think you can just cast me aside. Cast me aside for a gangly teenager? I don't think so."

"I love him."

"This time. You loved _Rossi_ as well... And me... How long before you cast sweet little Alex aside for your next fancy? You are pathetic. Pathetic and weak."

Voice choked with fear and sadness Dani shook his head, "No. I love Alex. I want to marry him, be with him forever..."

"That," Wiping away a tear, interrupting his loud, bellowing laugh, Alberto sighed, "That's the funniest thing I've heard for ages. _I love him_. In the same fucking tone as _he's Valentino Rossi_. Pathetic. You were feeble at 19 and you are just as feeble at 29."

Reaching behind him, pressing his hand onto Dani's crotch hard, Alberto's head tilted to the side, "Let's see how much you love pretty little Alex..."

"No!" Cursing, his body flickering with reaction despite the fact that all he felt was revulsion Dani cried out.

*

"I... It..." Closing his eyes a tear rolled down Dani's cheek, "In..... And out..... In... Out... In. Out..."

"Slower Dani," Feeling the older man slip into panic again Alex put his hand on his cheek, "With me again. In..... Out..... And in..... Out... That's it.. In..... And out....."

"Thank you," Feeling himself calm Dani looked up at Alex, haunted, "He... He made... He just kept on..." Screwing his eyes shut Dani began to sob, "He... In my pants... On the floor... I didn't want, but his hand kept..."

"He's a bastard," All anger toward Dani out of his system Alex pulled the smaller man, shaking with sobs, onto his lap, "That wasn't your fault."

Face buried in Alex's chest Dani's voice was ruined, "I let him in. I let him in...."

"Not your fault," Holding Dani tight Alex pressed a kiss to his hair, "Totally not your fault."

"He just left... He laughed at me and he left.... Said he'd be back.... I let him in Lex... I let him iiiiinnnnn....."

"To talk. You let him in to talk. He had no right. No right..." Tears rolling down his own cheeks Alex joined Dani in sobbing, "It wasn't your fault."

*

"You ok sweetheart?"

Sitting next to his mother on the sofa, unable to speak because he knew if he tried the tears would come again, Alex wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey! What is this all about?"

"He **hurt** him," Shaking his head, his fists clenched and voice broken, Alex sounded bitter and angry, "He fucking hurt him Mama."

Stroking Alex's hair softly Roser sighed gently, "I feared as much. How is he?"

"He's asleep. He cried himself to sleep."

"How are you?"

"I don't really know. I don't know what I am thinking right now, I just..." Alex shrugged, "It hurts, it still hurts. When I think about him, **them** , kissing it... _really_ hurts. I just want to find Puig and punch his face."

Pressing a soft kiss to Alex's head Roser smiled, "That's what happens when someone hurts someone we love sweetheart. We just want to kill them. Remember when Xavier Mendes kicked you in the head when you were playing football?"

"Vaguely, but yes."

Blushing slightly Roser cringed, "Your father had to stop me going around to his house to shout at him AND his mother."

"Mama we were _four_!" Alex chuckled.

"That's what your father said."

"It doesn't feel fixed, but I want him to stay. If that's ok with everyone?" Nervous of his brother's reaction Alex chewed his lip.

"We love you sweetheart. If you want Dani to stay he stays. If you want Dani kicked out then he gets kicked out. This is **your** home. If Dani stays with you is your call."

"Thank you Mama."

*

"It's just me," Closing the door as quietly as he could Alex peeled off his hoodie and dumped it over the back of the chair before doing the same with his t-shirt and jeans.

Leaning up on his elbow, still sleepy, Dani bit his lip, anxiety all over his face, "Is it ok if I stay?"

"Of course," Sitting on the edge of the bed Alex smiled softly, "It's not fixed. It's a long way from fixed, but what he did to you.... That was wrong, you did no deserve that," Sliding under the cover, smiling when Dani instinctively moved until Alex was spooning behind him, Alex pressed a kiss to Dani's hair, "Even when you were only my friend I'd want to look after you."

"I don't deserve you."

Pulling the duvet up, around them both, Alex sighed as he felt Dani relax, his brain whirring with the events of the past 24 hours wondering what the next 24 would bring.


	16. Grey Areas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fallout

"Nnnnnewdalskjas...... No..... No..... Please...... No..... No......"

Sliding his arm under Dani's head Alex pulled the smaller man's back flush against his chest, "Sssshhh.... It's ok...."

"Please... Please... Please... Stop..." Wrigling around, hands flailing, eyes still firmly closed in sleep, Dani moaned, "Nooooooooo"

"It's ok... Sssshhhh," Wrapping his arms tighter Alex whispered into Dani's ear, "Dani, it's ok...."

"NOOO!" Sitting bolt upright in bed Dani's breathing was shallow and panicked, "Shit... Fuck..."

"It's ok, you are safe here...." Turning the shaking bundle around Alex tucked Dani's head under his chin, "Sssh, it's ok, it was just a bad dream...."

"Alex?" Voice crackly and panicked Dani's fingers scrabbled at Alex's t-shirt, "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...."

"Sssshh," Running his fingers through Dani's hair, other arm wrapped firmly around him, fingers stroking his spine, Alex kept his voice soft, "I'm here. You are safe. It's ok."

"I couldn't get away. He came back and I couldn't get awaaaaayyyy," Trembling in fear, fingers gripping Alex's top, Dani's fears overtook him. The lump in his stomach pushed its way into his throat, sobs sneaking out in short bursts.

Pressing a soft kiss to Dani's forehead, trying to hide his anger and bewilderment at the whole situation, Alex kept his voice to a low murmur, "You are safe here, no-one will hurt you when I'm here. It's just me and you."

Giving in completely to the tears Dani sobbed himself to sleep in Alex's arms; tears streaming down Alex's face into Dani's hair as he watched the torment on the smaller man's face.

*

"Thank you," Smiling gratefully at the breakfast put down in front of him Dani felt a bit more human, mostly thanks to a night sleeping as small spoon to Alex, whose presence had made Dani feel instinctively safe.

Patting his shoulder Roser smiled, "You're welcome. You look a bit better today, did you get some sleep?"

"A little, thank you," Smiling he risked a look at Alex, one of gratitude which the younger man acknowledged with a tiny nod.

"Leaving today then?" Blunt, all of his usual smiley tone removed from his voice, Marc glared.

Putting his spoon down and giving his brother a look of death Alex interrupted before Dani could answer, "No. We're going for a run and then we're going to sort some stuff out."

"Whatever," Shaking his head, his contempt for Dani blatant, Marc got up from the table, breakfast hardly touched, "I'm going to Rufea with Tito."

"Sorry..." Chewing on his lip Dani sighed, guilt at the friction between the brothers weighing heavily on him.

Shaking his head Alex smiled, "Don't be. Marc is very black and white. He forgets about grey areas sometimes."

"Is that where we are? In a grey area?" Voice as tiny as his stature Dani swallowed hard.

Moving his hand, allowing the backs of their hands to touch, a tiny momentary gesture, Alex sighed lightly, "I'm glad you came here and gave us a chance. That's all I can say for now. Ok?"

"Ok," Fighting the sobs building in him again Dani nodded, a chance more than he thought possible.

*

"What do you want?"

"Not you. Put him on."

"No. He doesn't want to speak to you."

"Tell him to stop huffing and get on the phone."

"No."

"Listen kid, _Alex,_ Dani.... Dani sometimes gets himself worked up over stupid things..."

"I'd hardly call you _attacking_ him stupid."

"Attacking? Is that what he told you?..... I knew he'd have to say something to stop you being pissed off with him, but attacking him? You _actually_ believe that?"

"Yes."

"If I attacked him why is my number not blocked on his phone?"

"Well..."

"If I attacked him why am I still his manager? Think about it Alex, you're a bright kid. Dani is _troubled_ , always has been, he doesn't really know what he wants. He tells you he wants you and I'm the bad guy, but he invited me to his apartment AFTER I made it very plain I wanted him back. What does that tell you?"

"Alex?"

"Hello?"

"Don't ring him again."

"I'm his manager..."

"If he wants to speak to you he'll ring you."

Throwing the phone on the floor Alex closed his eyes, trying not to react to Dani curling into his side, "Don't...."

"But..."

Catching Dani's hand as it reached for the waistband of his shorts Alex sat up, "Stop. We're not doing this. We _can't_ do this..."

"We had fun," Pulling his knees up to his chest, the hardness that had tented his shorts rapidly shrinking, Dani's voice dropped quiet, "We went out, we had fun and when we kissed you didn't mind..."

Running his hands through his hair Alex cursed himself and his inability to resist Dani, "I know... I'm sorry. It's just... We can't just fall into bed and make everything better."

"What did he say?"

"It's not..."

" **What** did he say?" Eyes wide and sad Dani shook his head, "You were ok until he called so what did he say?"

Closing his eyes Alex sighed, "He said you invited him back to you place _after_ he made it clear he wanted you back....

"And?"

"And he said if he attacked you then why is he still your manager?"

"See! That's what he does. He puts questions in your brain and even though you know he's wrong it goes round and round and round."

"Dani..."

"I'll go..." Getting up from the bed, pulling his hand away from Alex when the younger man tried to stop him, Dani shook his head, tears streaming down his face, "This.... This is what he does...." Shaking his head Dani chuckled, "I can't believe I haven't seen it until now..... He knows he's losing his grip on me so he's gone for me in my weak spot....."

"Why did you invite him back?" Hating himself for having to ask Alex pulled his t-shirt over his head, feeling it wrong to have such a conversation semi-naked.

"To talk to him," Pausing his frantic gathering of his few things Dani smiled sadly, "To protect us.... I should have known I could never beat him."

"You can."

"How can I? He takes away everything good I've ever had.... All the things I told you about before, Jorge and I were becoming mates so he engineered a row, my parents don't come to races because he scared my mother so much about the risks of racing.... Everything he's ever done has been about making me completely and utterly dependant on him."

"So why keep him?"

"I knew he was a prick over the sex thing, but for everything else he was always a good manager. Anyway sometimes it was better to have one person around than be completely alone..."

"Dani...."

"He always wins. He's only known about us a couple of weeks, he wouldn't have been able to resist doing something sooner if he'd known longer.... And here we are. Ruined...."

"Don't say that.... Grey area yes, but not broken...." Alex fought back a tear.

"Can you look at me without seeing him?"

Dani..."

"Answer the question Alex..."

"I could."

"Until he called?"

Nodding, guilt washing over him Alex sighed, "I'm sorry Dani. I want to fix things.... It just.... You kissed him. I know all the other shit is entirely his fault, but you kissed him. What happens the next time you see him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep saying that he has all this control over you and how manipulative he is, but you don't get rid of him. You could get another manager easily, but you don't. You keep him. You loved him, you kissed him and still you keep him?"

"Right...." Picking up the hoodie he'd adopted since his arrival Dani swallowed hard, "I need to go for a walk."

Watching Dani walk out of the door Alex dropped back on his bed with a sigh.

"He leaving?"

"Fuck off Marc."

"Why have you not kicked him to the kerb?"

Looking at his brother, daggers in his eyes, Alex's tone was sharp, "You mean like you did when he turned you down time after time after time."

"Hey!" Slamming the door, shutting them both in Alex's room Marc looked livid, "Don't take the fact that he cheated out on me!"

"Then stop fucking telling me what to do!"

"Oh right, so I just sit back and let him get away with fucking Puig should I?" Screwing up his face in disgust at the words Marc shook his head.

"He didn't fuck Puig."

"Of course not..."

"He didn't...."

"You're a mug if you believe that," Turning on his heel Marc paused, hand on the door handle, as Alex spoke.

"He kissed him. Well, Puig kissed him and Dani kissed him back, but he didn't fuck him.... Puig attacked him."

"Attacked him?"

Sitting back down on his bed, head instantly dropping to his hands, Alex closed his eyes, tears running down his face, "We were kissing. Puig phoned. Now I can't get the image of him kissing Dani out of my head."

"Is that why Dani left?" Voice calmer, Marc sat next to his brother, arm instinctively around Alex's shoulders.

"He hasn't left, I hope, he's just gone for a walk."

"Right... What do you think will happen next?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want to happen?"

Sitting back against the wall, legs crossed under him, Marc listened, as he should have done from the beginning, to Alex rant about the unfairness of the whole situation, discuss his fears linked to both taking Dani back and losing him forever and held him while he sobbed about the guilt about hurting Dani and not being able to help him.

"Feeling better," Smiling kindly as Alex sniffed and sat up, Marc held out a fresh tissue.

Nodding, eyes rimmed red from crying, Alex smiled, "Thank you."

"You might want to see this..." Holding out his phone Marc waited for the inevitable reaction, wondering what it would be.

**@danipedrosa  I announce that my relationship with Alberto Puig has ended. I will appoint a new manager soon. Thank you for the years & good luck**


	17. Pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza was where it started - can it be where it was fixed?

"Wow..." Handing Marc his phone Alex looked stunned.

Pocketing the mobile Marc tried to keep his voice neutral, finally realising what his brother needed, "You didn't know he'd planned that?"

"No," Alex frowned, "I'm not sure he did either. He said he was going for a walk....."

"Well maybe..." Pausing as Alex's phone beeped Marc tilted his head curiously at the look on Alex's face, "What?"

"It's Dani..."

"I gathered that much. What did he say?"

"He wants to know if I'd like to go for pizza tonight."

Marc frowned, confused by the apparent randomness, "Pizza?"

"Yeah," Alex sighed, his face twitching with the hint of a smile, "We went for pizza before, it's when I realised I _liked_ liked Dani...."

Smiling softly, still angry with Dani, but pleased he seemed to be trying to fix things, Marc shrugged, "You going then?"

"Well...." Chewing his lip Alex sighed, "I don't know."

"You wanted him to do something to show you that Puig wasn't as important to him as you..."

"You've changed your tune," Alex smiled.

Marc shrugged, "I don't like it. I'd still like to punch him for making you cry, but you _like_ like him and I want you to be happy..."

"I guess I'm going for pizza...."

*

Sitting at the table, feeling awkward in new clothes bought whilst out for his wander, Dani fidgeted with his napkin. It wasn't anywhere near as private as their first date restaurant, but it was a nice quiet table in the corner. Looking out over the sea he bit his tongue as the difference in the emotions between the two dates threatened to overwhelm him. Alberto had impacted, cost even, him many things over the years, but the potential of losing Alex was the biggest.

"Hey..." Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot Alex waved slightly.

Jumping up, catching the chair that threatened to clatter over (therefore negating any privacy gained by the quiet table), Dani smiled, the relief washing over him, "Hi..."

"So...." Nodding his head toward the chair Alex smiled as Dani nodded, words obviously not coming easy to the smaller man. Picking up the wine list Alex smiled kindly, "Red or white?"

*

"So... I guess we need to talk?" Biting his lip, nerves clear on his face, Alex broached the subject first, them both having used small talk about the wine list and menu and their pizzas until they really couldn't avoid it any longer.

Nodding, nerves twisting his stomach in a way that made him feel nauseous, Dani smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"I guess.... I guess the thing I need to know is what you are sorry for? For letting him in, for me finding out...."

Alex's words kicking him in the chest hard, Dani took a sharp breath, "For risking this..."

"You sacked him..."

"I had too..."

"For yourself or for me?" Doe eyes locked on Dani's face, taking in every twitch and frown, Alex shrugged unapologetically, "I need to know."

Taking a drink of wine Dani breathed through the tears, "It's the same thing Alex... What's best for me is you..."

"Right..." Emotion threatening to sweep him away Alex nodded, taking a drink of wine to try and steady his nerves.

"I, I always thought I needed him," Dani smiled sadly, "He's been in the background for so long. Organising and planning and just being there..... I thought..." Flushing red Dani shrugged his shouldered, his voice crackly, "I thought I needed him."

"Ok."

"I always believed that if I had him there, in the background, I didn't need anyone else. I'm like that, I need someone in my corner," Looking up at Alex, biting his lip, both of them aware of Dani's fingers twitching on the tabletop, desperate to take Alex's hand, "I realised that it's you... You are the one I need and I could have twenty Alberto's and I wouldn't feel any better.... When I was driving to Cervera I just felt so empty. I thought you'd send me away without any chance. I know I don't deserve a chance, I mean I didn't deserve these bruises, but I was stupid. I was stupid and I let my guard down and I let him wheedle his way into my head. I will always regret kissing him back. Always. And I know that it's cheeky because if you kissed someone else I'd be destroyed, but I have to ask you for a chance because you.... you're you."

"You make a strong case Pedrosa," Smiling, wiping the tear threatening to escape with his shirt cuff, Alex sniffed, glad he had his back to the restaurant, "What if you go back to him?"

Voice determined, almost ferocious, Dani shook his head, "I won't."

"He's been part of your life for a long time."

"He has," Dani accepted Alex's words with a small shrug, before smiling, eyes glistening with tears, "But he's my past. You, I hope, are my now and my future."

"2 - 1 to me then," Alex smiled weakly.

Leg slipping between Alex's, ankles brushing against each other, Dani's voice dropped to a low, pleading tone, " _Please_ Alex... I know it won't be easy, but I will spend _every_ day making this up to you."

*

"Coffee?" Wandering into the kitchen, the drive back after Alex accepted that he always wanted to try a strange, awkward, twenty minutes of both of them watching what they said and did, Alex smiled somewhat awkwardly.

Leaning against the units Dani smiled, "Please..."

"Milk....." Stuttering to the end of the word as Dani reached for his coffee as he held it out, their hands touching making them both freeze, neither of them sure what to say or do, Alex sighed, "I don't know what to do...."

Taking the coffee from Alex and putting it down on the unit Dani bit his lip, voice quiet and wobbly, "What do you want to do?"

"Part of me wants to just forget. Go back to normal. Drag you upstairs and...." Blushing slightly, Alex shrugged, "The other part of me wants to shout at you..."

Swallowing hard, the fear of losing Alex still real and gripping his stomach, Dani nodded, "That's fair..."

"Dani...." Voice cracked Alex looked at Dani with his wide brown eyes, his face a mixture of want and upset, "I don't know what to do..."

"Do what you want. Whatever we do it's because it is what you want to do right in that moment... Like before..."

"What about you?"

"I broke us, so I just need to take whatever scraps I can right now..."

" _Dani_...." Stepping closer to Dani, crowding the shorter man into the corner, Alex dropped his head onto his shoulder, his mouth breathing hot air and broken words over his ear, "Make it go away. Make the image of you and him go away..."

Tangling his fingers in Alex's hair, his other arm wrapping around the shivering taller man, Dani tugged Alex's mouth to his. Pressing their mouths together, mouths opening to allow tongues to slip and slide, the kiss was messy and wet. Keeping their mouths together Dani turned them until Alex was perched on the edge of the table, the height difference almost evened out as he stepped between the other's man's legs, the kiss getting harder and hands pulled on clothes and hair and skin more.

"Baby...." Pulling away, letting a gasping Alex catch his breath as his forehead rested on Dani's, Dani cupped Alex's face with his hands, "I will _never_ risk you again. I promise."

Nodding, unwilling to speak because he feared bursting into tears, Alex slipped his hand under Dani's shirt, the heat from the older man's back seeping into his hand, connecting them again in the way he'd missed. Pressing their mouths together again, softer, Alex's tongue flickered out almost tentatively as he took control of the pace. Free hand locking on to the back of Dani's neck Alex held him firm as he bit down, gently, on Dani's lip, giving Dani no chance to catch up before swiping his tongue into Dani's mouth. Confidence and momentum gathering  Alex's hand trailed down Dani's spine, nails digging narrow red trenches in the skin, making Dani moan into Alex's mouth.

Pushing his nails into the small of Dani's back Alex pushed their groins together, his moan matching Dani's as their cocks rubbed against each other through layers of cotton and denim. Plundering Dani's mouth with his tongue, his fingers moved to grip tightly on Dani's hair, Dani's hands trailing down his sides, Alex rocked against him, letting their cocks press and push against each other.

Growling, tasting blood as he bit on Dani's lip, Alex arched his back into the touch of Dani's hand, pressed between them, palming his cock, "Fuck..."

Rubbing, a consistent, constant pace Dani shivered as Alex growled at him, the younger man completely in charge of the moment, pulling Dani around by the hair. Feeling Alex's hand press on his head Dani groaned as he moved to his knees, face brushing against Alex's crotch as he balanced himself on the floor.

"Dani...." Feeling the older man's fingers tackling his belt and zip Alex tried to slow his breathing, knowing somewhere deep down he should slow down the pace, calm things down. Fingers tight in Dani's hair the first burst of hot air over his cock from Dani's mouth shattered his senses, instead pulling on Dani's head, cursing under his breath and biting his lip, as his cock disappeared into the hot wetness of Dani's mouth, "Yes... Fuck, yes..."

*

"Dani..." Voice barely a whisper Alex wrapped his arms around the quivering wreck in his bed, "Shit... I... _Dani_..."

Rolling onto his side, facing Alex, Dani smiled, his hair still dishevelled and his lips bitten and swollen, "It's ok..."

"No... I..." Breathing hard, the bite marks starting to glow on Dani's neck and collarbone almost taunting him, Alex shook his head, "I was too rough..."

Pulling Alex tighter to him, wincing slightly at the movement, Dani shook his head, "We said. Whatever happened was what we needed..."

"I know, but..." Closing his eyes, the images of Dani on his knees sucking him until he practically threw him over the table, the roughness of the way he hauled Dani's trousers to the floor, flooding back to him making him wince, Alex shook his head, "I hurt you..."

Stealing a soft kiss from him Dani shivered, the memory of Alex being too needy to move them upstairs sending tingles down his spine, "You didn't. I ache... I ache because we fucked... I'm not unhappy about it...."

Both of them silent, thinking about the moment where Alex, too lost in his need to move them upstairs, reached for the olive oil to slick up his fingers. Closing his eyes, head on Dani's shoulder, Alex bit his lip at the memory of his finger pushing into Dani; his burst of emotion making him finger the older man open that little bit too quickly.

"It's ok," Tucking Alex's head under his chin, feet hanging off the end of the bed to balance the height difference, Dani smiled into the kiss on his forehead, "I love you, it's ok."

Bent over the table Dani's cock was trapped between the hot softness of his own stomach and the cold, unforgiving formica of the table. Alex felt blunt, and huge, as he pushed at his entrance. Both of them swearing loud and filthy as he pushed in, calm enough to do it slow to give Dani the chance to adjust.

"I love you," Shaking his head, Alex looked up, long eyelashes fluttering with sleep and tears, "I don't want to lose you..."  

"You're not going to lose me. I love you, I'm sorry and I will never, ever risk us again. I promise..."

"HIIII!!! Alex? Dani?"

"Shit, Marc's back..." Dani sat up.

Pulling Dani back down Alex snuggled in tighter, "Ignore him. He'll think we're still out..."

"Erm, one flaw with that plan...." Dani wrapped his arms around Alex, "Our clothes are still in the kitchen..."

"MAAAAARCCC!"

"What are you doing?" Pulling the duvet higher up the bed as footsteps bounded up the stairs and came closer to the door Dani's eyes went wider.

"Yea..." Stopping dead in his tracks as he opened the door Marc's eyes darted around the room.

"Stick our clothes in the wash basket before Mama gets back will you?" Alex laughed at his brother's look, "Make up for that time I covered when you were getting handsy with that girl in the porch and Mama was going to catch you..."

"Right..." Closing the door Marc walked back downstairs.

"10, 9, 8..." Chuckling at Dani's confused look Alex nodded at the wail from his brother..."

"ALEX MARQUEZ I'M NEVER EATING DINNER IN THIS KITCHEN EVER AGAIN!!!!!"

"THANKS BRO!"


	18. New Year, Old Problems?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex + Dani always planned New Year in Geneva. They didn't plan on the shadow of Puig....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had a real brain freeze on this one.
> 
> There are two more chapters after this and then, I think for sure this time, Dani and Alex's journey is done :(

Pulling up the collar of his coat Alex shivered at the coldness; whilst Geneva wasn't that much colder than Cervera, it was considerably colder than the stuffy, artificial, heat on the plane. Looking around the car park he couldn't help but feel nervous when he spotted Dani's car.

"Hey."

Sliding into the passenger seat, chucking his bag in the back, Alex smiled, "Hey."

"Good flight?"

"Not bad. We had a little turbulence, but it wasn't long so it was fine."

"Good," Grinding the car into gear, shooting Alex a slightly red faced 'oops' Dani pulled out of the car park and headed for the motorway, the difference in atmosphere from the last time Alex visited hanging over them like a Puig-scented elephant in the back seat.

Pointing to the radio Alex sounded polite, too polite, "Mind if I?"

"Go for it..."

*

In the random, flushed haze after Alex pretty much took Dani apart on his mother's table and the amusement of Marc realising what they had done (and exactly where) things had been fine. Well, not fine, but _okay_. They'd eaten with the family, joked with Marc and shared a bed for two more nights, making do with kisses because of the proximity of ears belong to people who really didn't want to hear anything more. A cloak of faux normality dragged over them as they ignored the need to talk.

They'd spent time together on Christmas Eve. Opening thoughtful gifts bought before Puig had landed, like a cannonball, into their lives, knocking their confidences down like skittles.

Alex had grinned like a small child when he opened the Playstation games that Dani had somehow managed to get his hands on early. The gift was small in monetary terms, as they'd agreed, but big in significance. Alex had mentioned that as the older brother Marc often got things first, not in a complaining way, just a throwaway comment about the position of being the younger brother and Dani had remembered, also making sure his brother got something good with the realisation that he probably felt the same sometimes.

In shopping for Dani the younger man had gone for practicality. Dani had mentioned that the computer on his bike was temperamental after a fall and every time it didn't work he vowed to replace it, but continually forgot. Opening his Christmas gift he smiled because he didn't have to try and remember.

Christmas Eve was significant because Alex met Dani's parents. He'd met them before, in the paddock, but this time he met them properly, in their home for Christmas drinks, as Dani's boyfriend. They were very different from his own family, not in any bad way, just more formal and considerably less rambunctious.

The biggest change as they drove towards Dani's apartment was the placement of their hands. Dani's were firmly on the wheel, Alex's flitted between his phone and his knees, both of them not sure of where they stood, neither sure if the switch that night when Alex took control was permanent. Or if the other wanted it to be....

*

"I think..." Pointing a wobbly finger Alex pouted, "I think he's a moody fucker..."

Screwing up his eyes in confusion Dani frowned, "Is that news? I don't think that's news... I think _everybody_ thinks that."

"Do they? Cool. So I'm right then," Sparking a beaming smile Alex nodded, "I like being right..."

Picking up a spring roll, then putting it back on the plate in disgust at how slimy the inside had gone since it was cold, Dani sighed, "I'm hungry."

"How can you be hungry?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"We had dinner."

"That was ages ago."

"Not that long."

Shooting Alex a look Dani sighed, "When did you turn into my mother?"

"Ouch..." Visibly wincing Alex moved further along the sofa, putting them back to opposite ends where they'd started the night.

*

Looking at his watch Dani managed to work out the time, "We need to think about mo.... Fuck..."

"What?" Confused Alex looked up.

Biting his lip Dani shook his head; the vision of Alex in jeans and shirt stretched out on his front, his shirt riding up giving a tempting glimpse of skin and underwear, "You..."

"What did I do?"

Smiling, sadness clouding his dark eyes, "Nothing. You just look good."

"Thanks," Blushing bright red, sorely wishing Dani would just jump on his back like he did before when he sank his teeth into the back of the younger man's neck and dry humped against him until Alex begged for more.

"We should get moving. If we want to see the fireworks."

"Ok."

Dani frowned, "Do you not want to go?"

"Yeah, I do," Alex sat up, his smile somewhat subdued, "I just didn't think this would be like this..."

"What do you mean?"

"I just... I thought it would be different."

Heart in his throat, the terror of Alex leaving him almost omnipresent for him since that night, Dani felt sick, "You're not happy?"

"I'm happy. I'm with you," Alex smiled, genuine, but not wide or reaching his eyes, "Just different... I'll go grab my shoes."

Watching Alex walk out of the room Dani sobered. They'd talked so often about New Year in Geneva, and this was not what they discussed. At all.

*

Zipping up his jacket Dani chuckled as Alex came stumbling into the room. Slightly intoxicated trying to combine putting on shoes and jacket whilst carrying his wallet in his mouth and his scarf over his shoulder was proving difficult, and one again his elbow whacked off the unit in Dani's hallway, "You ok?"

"That fucking thing hates me," Pouting as he rubbed his elbow Alex shook his head, "Your hobbit furniture hates me..." Stopping in his tracks, the situation feeling too close to deja vu to go on, Alex suddenly looked young, his eyes wide, doleful and glistening with tears, "I miss you."

Confused Dani put down his gloves and walked over to the taller man, "What do you mean you miss me? I'm right here."

"I miss _you_ ," Alex bit his lip, trying to control his breathing.

Sighing hard Dani nodded to the sofa, "I think we need to talk before we go out, don't you?"

"Don't dump me on New Year's Eve..." His voice high pitched and scared Alex blushed, terror flooding his veins, "Please don't..."

Incredulous Dani stepped closer, shaking his head, "Why would I dump _you_?"

"Because.... Because I fucked you and now I don't know what to do," Wiping his eye with his sleeve Alex's shoulders slumped as his fears surfaced fully, "I know you want me to look after you and _stuff_ , but... I don't really know how," Looking up, his eyes almost begging, "I'll learn though. I promise. Just... Don't dump me on New Year's Eve..."

Reaching out, linking their fingers, Dani shook his head, his own eyes prickling with tears, "I'm not going to dump you... I thought you were going to finish with me."

" **What**? Why would I do that, I love you?!" Sighing hard, bottom lip bitten and trembling, Alex squeezed Dani's hand, "Maybe we should have that chat..."

*

Tucking his leg underneath him Dani, jacket back off and dumped over the back of the sofa, sat facing Alex, "Please stop shaking..."

"I can't," Looking at Dani, his wide eyes glittery with tears and wide with fear, Alex's hands trembled in Dani's as he tried to breathe through the nausea, "I'm terrified."

Squeezing Alex's hands in his Dani fought the temptation to throw his arms around Alex and squeeze him tight, "Don't be... I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting you go, not without a fight..."

"Okay," Letting go of Dani's hand, wincing at how cold it felt, Alex shrugged off his jacket before locking eyes with the older man, "I feel like we're broken."

Shaking his head, internally half agreeing, but feeling the need to make it better so that Alex would stop shaking, Dani took back Alex's hands, "Not broken. A little dented maybe..."

"I don't know if I can be what you want me to be," Biting his lip, his breathing getting harder as he perilously voiced his fear, Alex sighed, "I..."

Putting a finger to Alex's lips Dani shook his head, "Ssh... Listen to me Alex Marquez. I don't want you to be anything other than what you have always been... you..."

Shifting closer, feeling a sense of nervous normality returning between them Dani smiled sadly, "I love you. I love the fact that you are beautiful. I love the fact that you are immensely brave. I love everthing about you and us, right up until the moment I fucked it up..."

"But I..."

"Hush..."  Lifting Alex's hand Dani pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, "You did more than I could have expected.... You took me in and didn't kick you out even when the person you love most in the world told  you that you should. You listened to me. You were angry for me even though that meant you had to put aside any anger at me."

"I wanted to look after you."

"You did. You really, really did and I love you for it, and I'm proud of you... I don't want things to stay the way they were in that kitchen. It was," Smiling Dani laughed softly, "It was amazing, but I hoped we'd get back to being us."

Alex frowned, "But since then you've left everything to me. All the decisions, you've hardly laid a hand on me?"

"Because I didn't know if I was allowed," Dani shrugged at Alex's astounded look, "I hurt you. I was letting you lead the way because I desperately don't want to fuck up again."

"I thought..."

"No... I was just waiting for it to be ok again," Reaching out Dani ran his thumb along Alex's bottom lip, "I was just waiting for you to be ready to let things go back to how they were. Hoping that it would happen..."

Opening his mouth Alex smirked as he gently nipped the tip of Dani's thumb with his teeth, "So it's fixed? You'll stop being so nervous to touch me and it won't be all _please_ and _thank you_ and super polite anymore?"

"Well," Leaning in, close enough that Alex could feel the words rather than see them, Dani smiled, "You'll be saying please.... _Lots_...."

Sighing as Dani's mouth pressed onto his Alex felt the tension leave his body. The gentle flicking of Dani's tongue as it met his felt more electric and just more than their first actual kiss; then he didn't know what it was like to have Dani so hadn't felt the loss that had been sitting in his gut.

Soft and lazy and languid their mouths moved, the place silent except for the occasional moan from Alex or growl from Dani. Pulling away Dani grinned, the view of Alex's mouth puffy, red and glistening with saliva one that would never fail to stir him, "Fireworks?"

"Fireworks?" Alex shook his head as he gripped the hem of Dani's t-shirt, "Fuck the fireworks."

Laughing hard Dani looked at him, his eyes boring into Alex's so hard the younger man felt Dani could see his thoughts, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now are you going to fuck me or not?"

Shaking his head as Alex started to shed his clothes Dani laughed, "How could I resist when you put it so nicely?"

"Shut up and get naked Pedrosa."

"And he says he _doesn't_ want to be the bossy one..."


	19. Everyday Aragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate one. Can't believe it's lasted this long!! I'll miss it.

Having spent the start of the New Year on (and over) Dani's sofa the pair peeled themselves out of bed around lunchtime, Alex for once seeming teenage with his lazy grumpiness.

"You know what we could do," Wiggling his eye brows at Dani across the table, lunch (or a 1pm breakfast) being had in a small cafe a few minute's walk from Dani's apartment, Alex bit his lip.

Engrossed in his coffee, his body clock thrown into disarray by the fact he'd got a full night's sleep for the first time in ages, Dani looked up, wondering which of the '200 what shall we do' options Alex fancied, "What?"

"We could just stay home..."

Stretching his head from side to side, some of his muscles sore from the fact he'd kept Alex tucked under his chin all night, Dani yawned, "And watch a movie or something?"

"Not quite..." Pink tongue darting out to leave a wet sheen on his lips Alex looked at Dani with a flirtatious smile, "Catch up properly."

Groin stirring like Alex's eyes had a direct connection, Dani sat up in his seat, "What have you got in mind?"

"Just... _fun_..." With his voice low Alex's Face as his teeth looked extra white as they pressed into his pink lips, "Maybe with the things that you bought that time?"

Dani's eyes darkened, eyes locked on Alex, "Fun? What kind of fun?"

" _Dani_..." Alex whined as his eyes darted around the room; the cafe was quiet given the date, but there were still a few people, mostly engrossed in conversation with friends or reading, that made Alex nervous of being overheard.

"Tell me..."

"I just want you to _have_ me...."

Picking up his coffee again Dani shrugged, "I _had_ you over the sofa last night..."

"Yeah, but..." Pupils blown wide at the touch of Dani's foot against his ankle Alex's teeth worried his lip some more, "Dani... _Please_."

*

Barrelling through the door, tongues tangling and hands in each other's pants, they only parted when Alex yelped, loud and rubbed his elbows, "FUCK!! That fucking hobbit unit! Again!"

"Then move it, again..." Throwing off his coat Dani briefly locked eyes with the younger man, before drawing them down his body, his eyes darkening and smile provocative, "Bedroom... Now..."

Confidence building simply from the way Dani's eyes were devouring him Alex smirked; dropping his jacket and hoodie to the floor he kept his eyes locked to Dani as he pulled his shirt over his head; the slight chill in the hall way causing goosebumps to ripple across his abdomen. Kicking his shoes aside, blatantly ignoring the raised eyebrow from Dani about the careless abandonment of them in his normally meticulous hallway, Alex toed off his socks and then, playful smile fixed in place, pulled down his jeans and boxers before stepping out of them, "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom, once you've tidied them up..." Walking past Alex, fighting every urge that wanted to just drag the younger man to bed by his hair, Dani dropped his voice to a threatening hiss, " ** _Quickly_**..."

*

" ** _Dani_**..." Cock hard and leaking Alex's voice was an almost breathless whine, despite the ticking clock Alex had no idea how much time had passed, all he knew was that he'd come once and Dani was still only teasing him with his cock gently pressed against his entrance. As tight hands yanked his head back by the hair as Dani slammed into him in one thrust the world went white around Alex's eyes; Dani's whispered promise to ruin him, as he'd asked, finally coming to complete fruition.

After picking up his clothes, trying not to think about the fact he was dashing around Dani's apartment stark naked, he discovered that Dani had used the time to lay out some things on his bed.

"Bend over," With a tone that betrayed nothing, the same tone he used to ask general questions, Dani's hand pressed lightly between Alex's shoulder blades, before picking up the lube, the sound of the lid snapping open sending a shiver down Alex's spine, "Safe words - stop?"

"Sepang," Hands braced on the bed, eyes locked on the toys Dani had laid on the bed, Alex bit his lip hard; his cock twitching hard in anticipation.

"Pause?"

"Le Mans," Shivering as cold lube was poured down his crack Alex closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing.

Letting a finger trail down, pushing the lube towards Alex's hold, Dani smirked to himself, "More?"

"Aragon... Fuck..."

Moving his finger, more perfunctory than indulgent, Dani circled Alex's hole with ever increasing pressure. As the sound of silence filled the air, only interrupted by the occasional low moan from Alex, he pushed slid his finger by the gentle resistance, "Still pretty open from last night.... You must be eager."

"Please Dani."

Sliding his finger in and out a few times, waiting for Alex's body to be ready for more before pressing two in, Dani picked up the butt plug, "You're going to look so good wearing this..."

*

"I knew..." Pressing two fingers against the base of the plug, pushing it further into Alex, Dani sighed, "... that you would look beautiful with this buried inside you."

"Mmm..." Still bent over the bed Alex's arms were trembling, a hint of sweat showing on his body at the strength it took to keep himself steady under Dani's hands and fingers, and his cock was hard and leaking, bobbing towards his stomach.

Wiping his hands on the towel he'd put on the bed, getting rid of the sticky, drying lube, Dani smiled, "So... As you can see there are two piles. You get to choose, but everything in the pile gets used...." Leaning into Alex's ear Dani dropped his voice low and dirty, "So choose wisely...."

Wandering to the door Dani stopped, adjusting his cock in his jeans at the sight of Alex, still bent over, tiny hint of orange plug showing, looking at all the thing laid out, "I'm going to get us a drink. Choose by the time I get back, or I'll use it all. Put the bundle you don't want used on the side."

" _Fuck_..." Looking at the two bundles Alex's brain whirred with possibilities. One contained all the things he knew he liked; the cock ring, the glass for the ice and the ties that could hold his wrist to the headboard. The other contained the two items he knew Dani wanted to use; the ones he wanted to use, but was nervous about...

*

"Happy with your choice?" Putting the bottle of water on the drawers, next to the bundle Alex had put aside, Dani pressed a kiss to Alex's shoulder.

Nodding, body still trembling from the way the plug nudged his prostate and stretched him in different ways as he moved to the drawers and back to the bed, "Yyyes..."

"Come here," Sliding his hand around Alex's neck Dani pulled him in for a hard kiss. Pushing his tongue into Alex's mouth he slid his other hand around his back, letting his fingers rest on the small of his best, swallowing the soft moan as the plug moved again sending tingles up and down Alex's body. Pulling away, dragging Alex's bottom lip between his teeth, Dani pressed their foreheads together, "Remember your safewords... Get on the bed, hands and knees..."

*

"Fuck _Alex_..." Running his fingertips down Alex's legs, feeling them tremble under his touch, Dani took a deep breath. On his knees, head down on the pillow, the contrast between Alex's honeyed skin and the stark black restraints was exquisite. Soft, but firm, leather cuffs around his ankles were attached to a firm bar, pushing his legs shoulder width apart. Attached to the inside of each ankle was another cuff, wrapped snugly around his wrists. The restraint held Alex open and exposed to Dani in a way that was making the older man shiver with sheer lust.

Dropping his jeans to the floor, belt clattering on the wood, Dani ran his hand over Alex's ass, as he jumped, "Easy... It's ok." Shedding the rest of his clothes he sat back on his heels, calming his breathing and taking in the sight of Alex so trussed up, the tip of the plug bright and taunting from between his cheeks, mindful of Alex's previous unsureness of having his legs restrained Dani asked kindly, "Where are you baby?"

"Aragon. I'm good..."

"You look delicious," Running his hand all over Alex's skin, light nails drawing patterns over his ass, Dani pressed a gentle kiss to the tiny dip, just above his cleft, the one that made Alex shiver, which made the plug move in a way that made Alex moan softly.

Arousal bubbling in his abdomen Alex groaned low as Dani picked up the paddle and ran it over his skin. The shiny surface was smooth and weighty and added to the sensation of being so naked and exposed and _vulnerable_ to Dani he had to breathe through the sensations that were clouding his brain. The anticipation was delicious and hideous at the same time and the feeling of handling over all control to Dani was, despite the trust, still frayed with nervousness.

For the first few strokes the sound was louder than the pain. The wide whack echoed around the room and Alex's skin turned to a rosy pink. Biting his lip as a harder hit landed, noise louder and whack feeling similar to the feeling of a hand slap, but limited to the broad rectangle shape. Rocking under the motion of the now regular whacking rhythm that Dani had picked up Alex began to moan with regularity. Until Alex's rump was nicely reddened Dani alternated from side to side, moving the paddle around to warm up the whole cheek, then he drew a loud wail as he quickly slapped it down three times in succession on the same spot, "Where are you Alex?"

"ARAGON!!"

*

"Good boy... You gonna come for me baby?" Wrapping his hand around Alex's cock, his lube slicked hand rocking up and down, thumb swiping around his head, Dani cracked his other hand down on the angry red cheek as Alex pushed towards the edge. Setting a pace that was almost, but not quite enough, Dani pushed and pulled Alex to and from the edge until he tightened his hand and pressed lightly on the plug; stroking him through the wailed climax that spurted all over Dani's hand.

*

Having licked Alex clean, a process which made the younger man wail gloriously as his spent cock began to twitch in interest, Dani took a firm grip on the base of the plug and slowly began to fuck Alex with it. Trying to close his ears to the noises falling from Alex's mouth; the sounds making his own cock painfully hard, Dani took his time; stretching and re-stretching Alex's hole with the plug before pulling it free and thrusting three fingers inside the wriggling mess, "So open and ready for me..."

Cock lined up at his entrance Dani leant over Alex's back and clenched tight hands into his hair. Pulling hard, forcing Alex's head backwards, Dani slammed into him in one thrust. As the world went white around Alex's eyes, the stinging of Dani's skin hitting his reddened rear along with the burning from Dani's cock stretching him wide and quick, a string of profanities fell from them both.

Repeatedly slamming into Alex's prostate Dani cursed as Alex flew over the edge again; wailing hard and his muscles tightening around Dani like a vice as he kept thrusting into Alex's over-stimulated body. Alex's incoherent wails making Dani twitch as his own stomach and balls bubbled before he erupted, buried deep inside Alex.

*

Holding the water bottle to Alex's lips, the younger man exhausted and sore in a delicious way, Dani pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I love you."

"I love you," Looking up at Dani, his wide eyes full of the same affection as his words Alex sighed, "I never want to leave here..."

Biting his lip, knowing the timing was reckless and irresponsible, Dani pressed their foreheads together again, "Then don't... Stay..."

"We're forever? I can get rid of the hobbit furniture and stay forever?"

"If that's what you want..."

"Aragon, Dani, everyday Aragon..."


	20. In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale for Dani and Alex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say?! 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading, liking, commenting supporting - just thank you all!
> 
> it's been a fun and emotional journey with these two. I'll miss it a lot.

"Alex?

Sitting in front of the computer Alex wiped his eyes with his sleeve, the habit his mother chided him for so often as a child, but he'd never grown out of.

Coming into the room and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder Marc sighed, looking at the open page, "Don't do this to yourself. Come on, lunch is on the table..."

Eyes misty he looked back at the screen, eyes glancing over the information he knew almost by heart.

**Dani Pedrosa**

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia.

_This name uses[Spanish naming customs](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanish_naming_customs): the first or paternal [family name](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_name) is _ _Pedrosa and the second or maternal family name is Ramal._

**Daniel "Dani" Pedrosa Ramal**  (born 29 September 1985 in [Sabadell](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabadell), [Catalonia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catalonia), [Spain](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spain)) is a [Spanish](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanish_people) [Grand Prix motorcycle racer](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Prix_motorcycle_racing). Pedrosa grew up in a village near Sabadell called [Castellar del Vallès](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castellar_del_Vall%C3%A8s). He is the youngest [world champion in 250cc Grands Prix](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_250cc_Motorcycle_World_Champions). Pedrosa is 1.58 m (5 ft 2 in) tall and weighs 51 kg (112.4 lb).

** Career **

**Early Days**

Dani Pedrosa started riding bikes at the early age of four, when he got his first motorcycle, an Italjet 50, which had side-wheels. His first racing bike was a minibike replica of [Kawasaki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kawasaki_Heavy_Industries), which he got at the age of six and which he used to race with his friends. Pedrosa experienced real racing at the age of 9, when he entered the Spanish Minibike Championship and ended his debut season in second place, scoring his first podium finish in the second race of the season. The next year, Pedrosa entered the same championship, but health problems prevented him from improving his results and he ended that season in 3rd position.

**125CC**

In 2001, Pedrosa made his World Championship debut in the 125cc class after being selected from the Movistar Activa Cup, a series designed to promote fresh racing talent in Spain, back in 1999. Under the guidance of [Alberto Puig](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alberto_Puig), Pedrosa scored two podium finishes in the first season and won his first race the following year, when he finished third in the championship. In 2003, he won five races and won the championship with two rounds remaining, scoring 223 points. In his first championship winning year, Pedrosa scored five victories and six podium finishes. A week after winning the championship, eighteen-year-old Pedrosa broke both of his ankles in a crash during practice at Phillip Island (Australia), ending his season.

**250CC**

After winning the 125cc Championship, Pedrosa moved up to the 250cc class in 2004 without a proper test on the new bike because his ankles were healing during the off-season. Going into the season unprepared, Pedrosa won the first race in South Africa and went on to clinch the 250cc World Championship title, including rookie of the year honours. In his first season in 250cc class, Pedrosa scored 7 victories and 13 podium finishes. Pedrosa decided to stay for one more season in 250cc class, and he won another title, once again with two races remaining in championship. In 2005, Pedrosa won 8 races and scored 14 podium finishes, despite a shoulder injury he sustained in practice session for Japanese Grand Prix.

**MotoGP**

Pedrosa made the move to 990cc MotoGP bikes in [2006](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2006_Grand_Prix_motorcycle_racing_season), riding for [Repsol Honda](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Repsol_Honda). Critics said that Pedrosa's tiny stature was not strong enough to handle a big, heavy MotoGP bike and successfully race in the premier class. Proving them wrong, he finished second in the opening round at [Jerez](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circuito_Permanente_de_Jerez) on 26 March 2006. At his fourth ever MotoGP appearance, on 14 May 2006, during the Chinese Grand Prix race weekend held in Shanghai, he won his first MotoGP race. This win made him the exact equal 2nd youngest winner (tied with the late [Norick Abe](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norick_Abe)) in the Premier Class[[1]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dani_Pedrosa#cite_note-motoGP.com-1) behind [Freddie Spencer](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freddie_Spencer). He won his second MotoGP race at Donington Park and became a strong candidate for the MotoGP Championship. He also took two pole positions in the first half of the season. Until the Malaysian Grand Prix at Sepang, Pedrosa was 2nd in the Championship only behind his more experienced team-mate [Nicky Hayden](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicky_Hayden). However, he fell heavily during Free Practice and suffered a severe gash to the knee, which practically rendered him immobile. Pedrosa qualified 5th on the grid in that race due to the cancellation of the qualifying session proper due to heavy rainfall. He miraculously managed to finish 3rd in that race, only behind Rossi and [Ducati](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ducati_Desmosedici) rider [Loris Capirossi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loris_Capirossi).

In Estoril Pedrosa made a mistake whilst trying to overtake Hayden, slid and crashed out of the race, controversially taking out Hayden on the way. This crash ended his slim chances of winning the championship and also caused Hayden to lose his lead in the championship standings, as Rossi managed to finish 2nd. However, two weeks later, Hayden recovered to win the championship while Pedrosa managed to finish in 4th place. This result clinched his 5th place in overall standings in his debut season, thus taking the title as Rookie of the Year in MotoGP category, beating fellow rookie and former rival in 250 cc [Casey Stoner](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casey_Stoner).

**2007-2008**

Pedrosa continued to race with Honda in [2007](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2007_Grand_Prix_motorcycle_racing_season) on their [Honda RC212V](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honda_RC212V), the new 800 cc bike. The machine had problems,[[2]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dani_Pedrosa#cite_note-2) and Pedrosa was taken out of races by [Olivier Jacque](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Olivier_Jacque) and by [Randy de Puniet](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Randy_de_Puniet), but he finished the season in second place behind Stoner and ahead of Rossi. He signed a 2-year contract with Repsol Honda for 2008 and 2009. In [2008](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2008_Grand_Prix_motorcycle_racing_season) Pedrosa's problems with the RC212V continued when he was injured in the pre-season and missed developmental testing, but started the season well by scoring a podium at the first round.[]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dani_Pedrosa#cite_note-4) While leading the race and the standings in the German round, he crashed and was injured, keeping him from racing in the following two rounds. [Michelin](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michelin)'s performance in MotoGP deteriorated, resulting in Pedrosa switching to [Bridgestone](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bridgestone) at the Indianapolis round. He finished third in the standings in 2008.

**2009–2010**

As in 2008, Pedrosa crashed in the [2009](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2009_Grand_Prix_motorcycle_racing_season) pre-season and injured himself, keeping him from testing the machine before the start of the season. He placed 11th in the first round, but recovered his fitness in the following rounds. At the fifth round he injured himself again in practice and then fell during the race, putting him 33 points behind the leader. For 2010, Pedrosa reverted to number 26—a number he used when he first entered MotoGP—from number 2 in 2008 and number 3 in 2009. He took this decision to please his fans who had asked him to return to the number he had always used. Pedrosa won four races in 2010 and finished second in the championship standings behind [Jorge Lorenzo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge_Lorenzo).

**2011**

Pedrosa remained with an expanded three-rider Repsol Honda team in 2011 alongside Andrea Dovizioso and Casey Stoner. Pedrosa took podium placings in the opening three races culminating in victory at the Portuguese Grand Prix in May. In the following race in France Pedrosa was involved in an incident with Marco Simoncelli whilst battling for second place. As a result of the crash Pedrosa suggered a broken collarbone which ruled him out until the Italian Grand Prix in July, in which he finished 8th. Pedrosa won the German Grand Prix after an error by Jorge Lorenzo. He finished third at Laguna Seca, DNF'd in the Czech Grand Prix after qualifying on pole before finished second in the next three races. Pedrosa had qualified on pole for the Malaysian race which was cancelled due to the death of Marco Simoncelli in the first attempt to run.

**2012**

Pedrosa remained with Repsol Honda into the [2012](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012_Grand_Prix_motorcycle_racing_season) season, again partnering Stoner in a reduced two-bike effort.[[20]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dani_Pedrosa#cite_note-20) Pedrosa finished six of the first seven races on the podium, with a best result of second on three occasions. He won his first race of the season at the the [Sachsenring](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sachsenring), winning for the third year in succession. At the [Italian Grand Prix](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012_Italian_motorcycle_Grand_Prix), it was announced that Pedrosa had signed a two-year contract extension with the [Repsol Honda](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Repsol_Honda) team from [2013](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2013_Grand_Prix_motorcycle_racing_season) onwards, and would be partnered by Moto2 front-runner [Marc Márquez](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marc_M%C3%A1rquez). Pedrosa finished that weekend's race second, before a third place at the [United States Grand Prix](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012_United_States_motorcycle_Grand_Prix). Following the summer break, Pedrosa scored his second victory of the season at [Indianapolis](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012_Indianapolis_motorcycle_Grand_Prix), winning from pole position as well as setting a lap record during the race. He followed that victory up with another at [Brno](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012_Czech_Republic_motorcycle_Grand_Prix), prevailing after a final-lap battle with main title rival Jorge Lorenzo.[[25]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dani_Pedrosa#cite_note-25)

At Misano, Pedrosa qualified on pole for the race, which was then delayed after [Karel Abraham](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karel_Abraham)'s Ducati stalled just before the start, forcing the riders to complete a second parade lap. Pedrosa's front tyre warmer became stuck just before his bike was restarted; the bike was removed from the grid – to be replaced by the back-up bike – but the tyre warmer was removed at the last moment and the bike was restored to the grid. However, Pedrosa had to start the race from the back, due to a rules infraction relating to the start procedure. He had managed to make his way into the top ten on the opening lap before he was taken out by [Héctor Barberá](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%A9ctor_Barber%C3%A1), losing ground to Lorenzo, who won the race.[[28]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dani_Pedrosa#cite_note-28) In the Aragon Grand Prix, Pedrosa qualified second but took the victory, after passing Lorenzo on lap seven; the result allowed Pedrosa to close the championship gap to 33 points. At the end, Pedrosa failed to become champion after his DNF in Australia.

**2013**

Pedrosa remained with Repsol Honda into the [2013](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2013_Grand_Prix_motorcycle_racing_season) season partnering new team mate [Marc Márquez](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marc_M%C3%A1rquez). He won races in [Spain](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2013_Spanish_motorcycle_Grand_Prix), [France](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2013_French_motorcycle_Grand_Prix), and [Malaysia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2013_Malaysian_motorcycle_Grand_Prix) but missed the race in [Germany](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2013_German_motorcycle_Grand_Prix), due to injury. He also failed to finish in [Aragon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2013_Aragon_motorcycle_Grand_Prix) after contact with Márquez. He obtained 300 points for the season, and finished in third place in the championship, behind [Jorge Lorenzo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge_Lorenzo) and Márquez, who won the championship.

**2014**

Pedrosa remained with Repsol Honda into the [2014](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2014_Grand_Prix_motorcycle_racing_season) season, again partnering Márquez and started the season positively, by recording four consecutive podium finishes. His first victory of the season came in the [Czech Republic](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2014_Czech_Republic_motorcycle_Grand_Prix), ending the 10-race winning streak that Márquez had been on, since the start of the season. He was involved in a three-way rivalry with Yamaha riders Lorenzo and Rossi to finish as the overall championship runner-up, but had to settle for fourth place after failing to score any points in the races at [Phillip Island](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2014_Australian_motorcycle_Grand_Prix) and [Sepang](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2014_Malaysian_motorcycle_Grand_Prix).

**2015**

Pedrosa remained with Repsol Honda in the 2015 season, partnering two-time champion Marquez. He started the season positively, trading victories with his team-mate in the first six races of the season. With Yamaha rival Jorge Lorenzo winning the next four the season was close run until the summer break. However in the first race of the second half of the season Pedrosa's legendary bad luck struck again. Tangling with MotoGP newcomer Jack Miller Pedrosa was thrown from his bike and broke the left wrist that was previous broken earlier in his career. Forced to miss the next two races after surgery to pin the wrist, and coming only 5th on his return at San Marino he was out of the running for the title as Lorenzo took three victories in a row. At a tense final Grand Prix in Valencia Pedrosa's team-mate Marc Marquez was forced to miss the race due to breaking a wrist in morning practise. With Yamaha's Lorenzo just  21 points behind Marquez's bid for a third title in a row was hanging in the balance. To the delight of the entire Repsol Honda team Pedrosa passed Lorenzo on the final corner, handing his team-mate the championship.

**2016**

Somewhat surprisingly Pedrosa signed a one-year extension to remain with Repsol Honda in 2016. Many believed the gesture was a thank you for the company for his efforts to help inured team-mate Marc Marquez retain his title in 2015. Fresh from a court victory against former manager Alberto Puig, Pedrosa started the season in blistering form, winning the first four races. By the time of the last race in Valencia Pedrosa was 8 points ahead of the resurgent Valentino Rossi. Once again team-mates came into play after Pedrosa was run wide by Scott Redding dropping him back to 10th place. Battling back to third place Pedrosa found himself behind teammate Marquez. Had he stayed in third he would have lost the title by just one point. Mindful of the assistance he'd received the year before three-time champion Marquez moved aside gifting his childhood hero, and housemate, third place, defying legend Rossi a 10th title in his final season in MotoGP.

**Court Case Controversy**

Pedrosa was involved in two court cases during his MotoGP career. Somewhat amusingly to many Pedrosa, known for his clean living and quiet manner, was arrested in 2012 for cheating on a boat master's license exam.

In December 2014 Pedrosa announce via Twitter that he was parting company from long-time manager Alberto Puig. In 2015 Puig launched legal proceedings against Pedrosa claiming wrongful dismissal and alleging he was owed a £12,000,000 pay off. Throughout 2015 the court case became increasingly bitter and nasty and in September 2015 Pedrosa was forced to reveal that he was gay as Puig included details in his court statement. Puig's case failed and many believe it was simply a bitter bid to force Pedrosa to reveal his sexuality, something that is estimated to have cost him around £5,000,000 in lost sponsorship deals.

**Personal Life**

Early in his MotoGP career Pedrosa moved to Geneva, seeking the quiet private life he could not have in Spain.

In February 2015 Pedrosa moved from his apartment in Geneva into a luxury house near Lucerne with team-mate Marc Marquez and his younger brother Alex Marquez. The house, nicknamed Honda House, was split into two three-bed homes with a share kitchen/diner, gym, cinema room and swimming pool. For many years it was believed that Pedrosa lived in one half and the brothers in the other.

In November 2019 Alex Marquez, brother of four-time champion Marc Marquez, won his first MotoGP title, beating his brother by just 10 points. In his celebration he repeatedly thanked his brother and Pedrosa, calling him his mentor. However at his victory party photographs emerged which revealed that Marquez and Pedrosa were in a relationship. The news was greeted with shock and surprised in the outside world, but was not in the paddock, in the words of one MotoGP rider 'it's been obvious for years'. They married on Christmas Eve 2020.

In 2021 Marc Marquez moved out of Honda House when the house next door went up for sale.

 

Sighing hard Alex looked up, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, "Someone has to do it."

"Doesn't have to be you."

"Will you?"

"Alex..."

"Please... You know how he liked it to be correct," Smiling through the sadness Alex and Marc both thought back to the day Dani ranted and raved for hours about the idiot who'd updated his date of birth and made him two years older.

Sitting down on the chair vacated by Alex, Marc began to type, his own eyes misting like Alex's.

**Death**

On November 21st 2056 Dani Pedrosa died after a short illness. He was 70 years old.


End file.
